Reprieve: Secret Weapon
by WGAnubis
Summary: Sequal to Reprieve. Seras is now just as powerfull as Alucard and the Vatican are not happy. To return the balance they will use any means, even pitting someone from her past against her... (Complete)
1. Memories

I don't own Hellsing. Just my characters, they belong to me now and forever!

Takes place a year and six months after Reprieve (yeah I know I said I wouldn't make a squeal), does a lot of jumping back and forth so watch the timestamp.

Focuses on a Vatican character of my creation and the tie he and Seras share.

Secret Weapon.

Order 1:

Memories

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Hellsing Manor, Seras' Room

Seras Victoria, no life queen, soldier of Hellsing and companion of Alucard looked at the underside lid of her coffin bed. It had been the better part of three years sense her life had taken its turn into the darkness of immortality. A year and a half ago she returned to her mortal life had enjoyed it for a time until she realized all that she missed. Her former master Alucard, the true protection she offered humanity and so forth and so she returned to the darkness. A year later she became a Nosfaratu and she and Alucard had grown close, intimately close sense then.

Then one night a memory forced its way threw the darkness of her mind. A young man exactly her age was down on one knee, holding a ring in one hand, hers in another asking the question that made her heart stop for the first time. "Seras, Will you marry me?"

She remembered it was warm summer day in the park, barely above a whisper she said yes to her childhood friend, Nathan. The two closed together for a kiss, it was always at that moment she would wake up. She moaned in disappointment in her body's choice to awaken her at that moment. When she was human during her reprieve she had been looking in phone books for Nathan's new address, she had found it, but only after her supposed death was published in the papers along with Cheddar going up in flames.

Pressing the controls the lid lifted up. Getting out she took a few steps before sitting down and biting into the blood packet. As she drank the red liquid she noticed a red envelope rested next to the gold bucket. Setting the half full packet back in the ice she opened the envelope and read its contents. She turned several shades of red in embarrassment. The letter was another one of Alucard's "love letters" to her. He had begun his courtship of her shortly after she became a Nosfaratu.

Finishing the letter she went over to her coffin and opened a small panel on its side. In the little compartment was a box full of the other letters he had sent her; she quickly placed the letter among the others. Suddenly another memory of Nathan shot threw her mind as she replaced the panel. 'We had so many plan's; I wish I could find you. Would you take my offer? Would Alucard go nuts if you took it?'

Seras sighed; Nathan was one of the very few things she still kept from her life as a human. Her tribute wall to those that had fallen, the very ring Nathan had given her and the picture of her father were all that she had left from her mortal life. The government had taken her loft once she was officially considered dead, not that it had mattered to her anymore. Sighing she went into the bathroom for a shower before her night began.

SW-O1-M/

Time Stamp: two years, six months before present, two hours after the events of Cheddar

Location: Saint Anthony's Hospital

Nathan sat in the waiting room, if it weren't for the no smoking policy of hospitals he would have been on his third cigarette by now. He watched the door to the emergency room with a vengeance. In his hand was a small silver cross with a chain. He was holding on to it tightly, a gift from his fiancée, praying for what he wanted to be true, that his fiancée was all right.

He was holding so tightly that he didn't feel the edges had punctured his skin, causing him to bleed until a nurse had come over and rapped a bandage over the hand. He was watching the door so intently that he didn't notice the doctor exiting from the other. Walking over to Nathan he placed his hand on the boys shoulder. "Nathan, I'm sorry. We couldn't save her."

At first Nathan thought it was another doctor, he didn't feel the doctor's hand on his shoulder until he was lightly shook. "Wh-what?"

"Seras, we couldn't save her. I'm sorry son." The Doctor repeated in an understanding tone.

"I, I want to see her." Nathan stammered. Surely this doctor was wrong, that when he saw her she would be alive and well.

"No son, you don't. it's a amazing that she survived for as long as she did."

"I want to see her, now!" Nathan said, his voice had quickly grown dark and laced with violence as he stood.

"Nathan, calm down, there's nothing that we can do to bring her back." The doctor said, a little concerned that the young man might try something. His fears were justified as Nathan broke out into a run for the doors.

"Stop him!" The doctor called out to some of the male nurses. A trio of men appeared, blocking him. Nathan slugged one of them, sending him to the ground. The other two quickly grabbed hold of the violent boy.

"Seras! Seras!" Nathan screamed out as the men held him down to the floor, the doctor reached into his pocket and pulled a syringe full of tranquilizer out and injected it into the fighting boy. He had learned the hard way to keep this stuff close by, to many times this situation had repeated itself. Slowly the thrashing youth calmed down until his eyes closed and his breathing became constant.

"Take him to another part of the hospital to cool down." The doctor instructed the nurses before walking off.

Entering his personal office the doctor locked the door behind him and reached for his phone on the desk. Dialing a number he waited for someone to pick up.

"Sir, this is the doctor. The boy took the news as we thought he would, as far as he knows, Seras Victoria is dead."

"Good, Alucard has informed me that the girl is resting now. He will break the news to her when she wakes up."

"Understood, is there anything you want me to do about the boy?"

"No, he will learn to accept the fact that she's dead, good night doctor." Integra said before she hung up.

SW-O1-M/

Time Stamp: two years, six months before present, one week after the events of Cheddar

Location: London, Nathan's apartment

"Son, what are you doing?" Nathan was packing a suitcase and a few other cases in his room. His father had come over to help his son threw his lose.

"I can't stay here dad, to many memories…" Nathan said as he continued to pack without looking up.

"Where are you going then?"

"Italy, me and… me and Seras were going to sight see there for our honey moon. We wanted to see Rome, Vatican City, and a few others." Nathan said, a small tear forming in his eyes just by mentioned Seras' name.

"Is that really a good idea son? Wont that just remind you…"

"Remind me again what you did when mum died?" Nathan shot out, anger in his face.

"Ok, I understand. Do you need any help?"

"No Dad I'm fine, I'm done packing anyway." Nathan said as he closed the case.

"Ok well at least let me give you a rid to the airport, you shouldn't drive the way you are now." Nathan's father insisted.

"Thanks dad, I would like that."

SW-O1-M/

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Hellsing Manor, Integra's office

Seras phased through the wall into Sir Integra's office after being called for a mission. She noticed Alucard was there as well. "Yes, Sir Integra?"

"Seras, we have found something disturbing along the Hellsing, Vatican treaty boarder, here please take a look." Integra said handing her a photo. The image depicted something very familiar to her. A ghoul with a sword embedded into its head.

"Oh for the love of… Alucard I thought Anderson was dead!" Seras practically shouted. The last time she had seen him was when Alucard had jammed the end of his Jackal and fired, destroying the regenerator's neck. That was the same night she rejoined Hellsing.

"Its not one of his blades, Seras, look at the handle closely." Alucard replied.

Taking a closer look Seras noticed a cross was part of the pattern of the handle. "I don't understand…"

"Sword dancer's blades were all the same except for that claymore. They didn't have any design on them." Alucard said.

"Great, another regenerator that has a thing about swords, what fun…."

"We believe that paladin is staying in Badrick, the town has had a recent outbreak of undead so this will be a clean up mission as well." Integra informed her two vampires.

"I call the paladin Alucard." Seras said playfully to her former master as they phased threw the wall to retrieve their weapons from their rooms.

"Let's make it a contest savior, whoever kills the most ghouls first gets to take on the paladin." Alucard said as he grabbed the Jackal and his newer toy, the Hound. Alucard had retired his other weapon awhile ago when Hellsing realized the undead were becoming stronger on average.

"Sounds fine to me, though no using our powers, more fun that way." Seras insisted as she grabbed the Redeemer.


	2. Cooping

Order 2:

Cooping

Time Stamp: two years, five months before present, week after first encounter with Anderson.

Location: Italy, in transit to Vatican City

Nathan was on a train on his way to Vatican City as he thought about Seras; he had seen Rome, the country side and a few other sleepy towns already in Italy. It had been nearly a month sense Seras' death and Nathan still felt like she was alive. He didn't know what it was, maybe he was going insane but he could swear he could still feel her walking this earth. Maybe his father was right; this was a bad idea to come to a place they were planning on going to for their wedding.

The door to his train cabin slid open and an impressively tall man walked in. he wore a tan trench coat, shirt and pants and a large silver cross around his neck. "Good after noon father." Nathan greeted the giant of a man.

The tall blonde looked at his cabin mate for a moment before noticing the small silver cross held by a chain around his neck. "And a good afterneen to ye as well brother, tell me, are ye catholic?" the man asked as he took the seat opposite of Nathan.

"Hmm, oh no I'm from an assembly of God church. Call me Nathan." Nathan replied.

"Pleasure to meet ye Nathan, I'm father Anderson. I'm not familiar with ye church Nathan."

"It focuses more on worship really. It can be quite loud sometimes, very passionate music. Would you like to listen to some father?"

"Why not." Anderson replied. Nathan reached into his bag and pulled out a CD player and a disk. He put the disk into the player and handed it over to Anderson. The priest put the head set on and listened to a few songs.

A smile formed on Andersons lips "very powerful music ye got there Nathan." Anderson said, returning the player to the younger man. "Where ye headed Nathan?"

"Vatican City, you father?"

"The same, perhaps I may interest ye into joining me for a service at me church?"

"I would like that father; maybe it will give me some insight."

"Insight son, is something troubling ye?" Nathan went into explaining the events of what happened to his fiancée, how the doctors refused to allow him to see her body. How they planned on coming to Italy for their honeymoon and how he came here himself to clear his head, to figure out his life now that she was gone.

"I'm sorry to hear that happened to ye Nathan. What was her name?" Anderson asked.

Nathan reached into his coat pocket and retrieved a photo of them in front of a fountain and handed it to the priest. "Her name was Seras Victoria, she was in D-11 but she couldn't hurt a fly. Her team used to call her mean kitten."

Anderson stared at the photo. The two looked so happy, but it wasn't the pair or the happiness that they had trapped in that moment but rather the girl. 'Draculina… ye damned monster Alucard, taking a sweet girl like her for ye own perverted uses.'

"I'm sure she's with God now son." Anderson said, returning the photo.

Nathan sighed, "Honestly father, I wish she was still with me. You would like her father, she had a sweet voice and wanted lots of children. She would have made an amazing mother."

The two continued in their conversation all the way to Vatican City. Nathan strangely felt comfortable talking with the priest about Seras and everything else on the ride to the city. Maybe that was it, that he was a priest, they could be trusted with anything.

SW-O2-C/

Time Stamp: Present

Location: In transit to Badrick

'Something troubling you savior, you seem preoccupied lately.' Alucard spoke to her in thought. They were both traveling in bat form, which was quite a sight to be seen, when he asked her the question.

'Just an old memory from my past, I don't know why it keeps coming up.' Seras replied as the she maneuvered her set of bats along with Alucard's.

'Memories are dangerous, you shouldn't hold on to them.'

'I'm sure that you still hold on to yours from before you become a vampire, Alucard. Besides its nothing, I can keep it out of my head.'

'Alright. So, what's it about.' Alucard asked.

'Hmm, wouldn't you like to know? Come on; ill race you to the town the rest of the way.' Seras giggled before taking off.

SW-O2-C/

Time Stamp: two years, 4 and half months before present, three days before second encounter with Anderson

Location: Vatican City

Father,

I have met some people here in Vatican City. They are truly wonderful people. The first that I met was Father Alexander Anderson, who teaches at an orphanage near Rome during the week and takes mission trips every now and then to England. We met on a train ride to Vatican City and he was kind enough to show me around the ancient place as well as give me some history of the older buildings.

Two others I have met is sister Yumiko from Japan and Heinkel who I am guessing is Austrian judging from her accent. I'm not sure if she is a sister or not because she dresses in a father's clothing. When I asked her about it she simply laughed it off. A man I have recently met is one Mr. Maxwell, a man who apparently reports regularly to the pope himself. He seems a bit high on how the catholic church is ran but they all seem to enjoy my being here sense they have given me a job doing odd things about the church and surrounding area's.

They have been very kind in helping me threw this troubling time in my life and contrary to popular belief Sister Yumiko and Heinkel play a mean game of poker. I look forward to hearing from you again father, I feel like perhaps I may have found my calling here in Vatican City. Strange how something like losing Seras could produce this.

Nathan.

Nathan finished writing his letter to his father and quickly reread it to make sure of no spelling errors before putting it in the envelope and putting a stamp on. It was indeed strange, the more time that he spent with his new friends the less time he spent mourning over Seras' death. 'maybe its just part of the healing process...'

"How are ye doing lad?"

Nathan looked up and saw Father Anderson standing in the doorway. "Very good father, I cant thank you enough or the others for allowing me to stay here, this place has definitely helped me threw this troubling time."

"Tiss good to hear, I'll be heading back to England for a missions trip in a few days with Mr. Maxwell. I was wondering if ye would like to accompany us back, that way ye can deliver ye letter in person."

Nathan thought about it for a moment, it would be nice to see the homeland again even if it was still just a visit. He didn't feel ready to come home permanently just yet, not to mention he still had not visited Seras' grave sense the funeral. Memories of the service came flooding back. The casket was closed; apparently something truly terrible had happened to her.

The day after the funeral he had packed and left for Italy. "I would like that father, are you sure that Mr. Maxwell wouldn't mind my company?"

Anderson gave a light chuckle "He understands what ye are going threw lad, he tinks its admirable of ye to press on the way ye are."

"Good ill get packed up." Nathan said before Anderson left.

As Anderson walked down the hall way he thought to himself 'I wonder how the lad would handle seeing the Draculina… if he sees her maybe we can convince him of what she is. He seems like he would try to free her…'


	3. Realization

Order 3:

Realization

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Badrick

Seras was grinning as she shot another ghoul with Redeemer. That made the score fourteen to twelve in her favor. She had to admit there were quite a few ghouls in this town as they went building by building in the abandoned section of the city. Pressing the release the magazine popped out as she loaded another. The redeemer was like Alucard's Jackal in that it was an ammo hog. The extended magazines allowed up to fourteen rounds and the gun could fire standard bullets for ghouls, explosive for annoying freaks and paladins and silver for the real vampire.

The redeemer didn't have the same kick as her old cannon did but it did a lot less damage to the surrounding area, a plus sense most of the fighting she did these nights was in doors or the surrounding area was too closed for use of the cannon. Another addition was the laser sight and silencer, when fully put together it looked like a mini sniper rifle. The silencer, however, only succeeded in lowering the blast sound to that of a normal gun report. Seras remembered when she first fired it and the troops demanded a silencer be placed on the weapon.

As she reloaded the weapon again she mental called out to Alucard. 'How many have you got?'

'Thirty…' Alucard came back.

'Thirty! Alucard come on, be honest or ill show you which of our weapons are the better…'

'Oh that would be fun savior, but in all honesty I have twenty five, looks like I get to take the paladin…'

'Yeah whatever…' Seras thought as she took out a trio of ghouls. 'You got the last paladin anyway!'

'That was more of a group effort remember' Alucard's chuckle could be heard in Seras' head as she remembered that night.

SW-O3-R/

Time Stamp: two years, 4 and half months before present, moments before second encounter with Anderson

Location: London

It was raining as Nathan walked down the street. 'Fitting that my return that it would be raining…'

He had already stopped to see his father and had informed him he would be returning to Italy after awhile. His father was a little disappointed but respected his son's wishes and they spent a few hours catching up. Nathan entered the cemetery just as the rain seemed to increase. He kept noting the irony to himself as he walked up the hill to where Seras was buried. After a quick search he found her headstone.

"Hi, sorry I've been gone for awhile. I just needed a way to clear my head; I might be gone for a while longer though. I think I found what I should do in Italy. God, I wish you were still around Seras, this life seems to be a joke without you." Nathan laid down some flowers before he got up and looked down towards the road. If he had only waited a few moments longer he would have missed a truly disturbing sight.

He watched as an armored transport open fire on a car. The car twisted out of control before it crashed. The driver got out and actually seemed to fly into the subway station. That wasn't the thing that shocked him so much but rather the woman that had actually fired the gun. He had to be losing his mind; it was this island it still had to many memories. He could have sworn it was Seras.

Half running down the accident he soon saw father Anderson enter the train station as well. Things were just getting to weird for Nathan, against his better judgment he entered the station as he followed father Anderson.

SW-O3-R/

Nathan heard gunfire, lots of gunfire. Shouting, human and inhuman alike was heard as he continued to edge carefully down the stair well. 'What would father Anderson be doing in a place like this?' Nathan thought to himself.

When he reached the first landing what he saw disturbed him. Decomposing bodies riddled with gunshot holes, a few men hear and there were dressing in military fatigues also laid about the floor. He could hear gunshots down in the tunnel, still against his better judgment he followed the found, though cautiously this time.

As he walked down the tunnel he saw a flash of light, like metal scraping against metal followed by a something loud hitting the ground. Then something like glass breaking followed by the sound of feet running inhumanly fast.

Entering into a run Nathan found the source of the sound. A train had literally been cut in two. The free side lay along the train, almost like something from a cut away book. Jumping inside he found a rather bizarre site in the train.

Papers, lots of papers that seemed to intertwine together flowed from where he was standing to the darkened exit at the far end of the train. There was a strange stench in the air. It smelt old, decaying almost. It was starting to become over powering when Nathan found the source of the disgusting smell. Being held by the paper like chains was a body in a red trench coat. As Nathan got closer he quickly realized the man was headless. "Oh God…"

A way of nausea swept across Nathan at the sight of the headless body. Suddenly he heard gunshots coming further down the tunnel. Taking it as an excuse to get away from the horrific sight Nathan jumped from the train and ran down the tunnel towards the source of the sound.

Half way to the source of the sound a swarm of bats flew over him. The sound of they made was defining but the sheer number of them all. Then they were gone, Nathan was about ready to except the possibility that he was losing his mind. He should never have come back to England with Father Anderson; he wasn't ready yet to face his loss.

Suddenly a larger gun report reverberated threw the entire tunnel. Then another, and another, as Nathan turned the corner he couldn't believe his eyes. Father Anderson, armless, was charging a man in the same kind of trench coat that the body he found was wearing. Something glistened in Father Anderson's mouth, a sword!

Nathan watched in fascination as the man in the red trench coat opened fire, destroying the sword. "You bastard!" Father Anderson shouted to the man in red.

"Poor Vatican whipping boy, I've had enough fun for one night."

"Why do you two have to be like that?" someone said meekly. Nathan thought it was in his head, but when he edged a little closer for a better view he couldn't believe it. Seras, she was alive. Something about her was different though, her eyes, they were red, not from crying but the iris themselves were red!

"Will meet again, vampire." Father Anderson said as sheets of paper over took his body.

"What the hell is going on…" Nathan said softly to himself.

"Who's there?!" It was Seras whose voice called out. Nathan didn't know what to do, should he step out and reveal himself? Was Father Anderson speaking the truth when he called them vampires?

"Again, who's there?" Seras demanded, she was closer now to Nathan. He couldn't think of what to do, the idea of Seras being alive was sending him in circles as it was. He was about to respond, if he were simply losing his mind there wouldn't be any harm. If it was Seras, then he had questions that he wanted answered. Unfortunately the choice wasn't his. Before Seras could turn the corner the still falling sheets of Latin paper became reanimated.

Flying towards Nathan they performed the same magic they had for Anderson and spirited him away from the tunnel, and away from Seras.

SW-O3-R/

Time Stamp: two years, 4 and half months before present, minutes after second encounter with Anderson

Location: St. Paul's church, London, Iscariot safe house

"Father what the he… what in the lords name is going on!" Nathan demanded once the disorientation of being transported by holy papers subsided. Nathan guessed from his surroundings that he was in a church of some kind. Mr. Maxwell and another Father was their as well, attending to Father Andersons wounds.

"Ye shouldn't have seen that lad. Tiss a good thing that I sensed ye, or else the demon in ye fiancée's body would be feasting on ye right now."

"Demon… Father what the hell are you talking about, who was that man in red that you were trying to kill?" Nathan said, forgetting the company and location he was in.

"Father Renaldo, please take young Nathan aside and explain to him, I think he has a right to know now that he has seen them." Maxwell said as monitored some equipment hooked up to the regenerator's body.

Father Renaldo was older than both Maxwell and Anderson. All the times he had ran into the father he had an air of reservation about him and rarely talked. When he did speak however, his words were full of wisdom that Nathan seldom disagreed with the old father. The two of them walked out to the churches garden and watched the rain.

"Nathan, your fiancée's Seras isn't the person that you knew. She has become what we call undead, either by choice or against her will. The man in red would be the Nosfarutu Alucard, the demons master." The father said.

"Look, father, I can't believe that. For one she is dead, two she wouldn't hurt a fly let alone kill someone."

"You saw her yourself Nathan. She may not have hurt a fly as a human but her instincts will drive her to kill. She isn't the person that you once knew. Not that long ago, a priest had become a vampire and totally lost all sense of whom he once was. He destroyed an entire town before he was released from his imprisonment here on earth."

"I still can't believe that is true. I mean vampires? I read Dracula when I was younger and that's all I ever thought it was, just a story."

"Most stories have a base of truth among the legends, unfortunately vampires are very, very true Nathan."

"I'm just taking a guess here but I take it you and the others in there aren't exactly typical Catholics."

Renaldo chuckled, "No your right, Maxwell, myself, Anderson, Yumiko, Heinkel, and about seventy others protect the church against those that would destroy and defile the word of God. We call ourselves the Iscariot section thirteen. We have existed almost sense the beginning, God's divine agents punishment of heaven."

Nathan thought about the Fathers words for a moment before a realization crossed his mind, making him go pale. "Your not going to let me live, are you? I know to much than I should."

"That choice is in ye own two hands, lad." Anderson said walking up behind the two; his arms had already fully regenerated, though his clothing didn't share the same ability.

"Father, your arms…" Nathan stammered.

"Aye, they were shot off my that demon Alucard, but God's gift keeps me from being hurt to much as ye can see."

"That's, simply amazing, but what do u mean the choice is in my hands Father."

"It's rather simple Nathan, you may come and help us rid the world of heathens and demons, or we send you back home to the Father and the Son." Maxwell said as he joined the group outside. Nathan was taken back, he never expected to hear a Father threaten his life, let alone phrase it in such away.

"Seras really is…"

"Aye lad, her soul is lost until her body may be laid to rest. Tell then she be in purgatory." Anderson said.

Nathan looked away from the group back to the garden. This was too much; he was just starting to accept the fact that Seras was dead. But if what they said was true than she has still suffering, so long as her body was still walking. "Can I have some time to think it over Father's?"

Maxwell gave a strange look, like the question should have been answered right then and there. "Look, if you're as powerful as you say you are than if I try to run I wont get very far now will I."

"Alright Nathan, you have till day break to decide. Stay on these grounds, their protected from the demons of the night." With that, Maxwell and Father Renaldo turned and re-entered the church.

"How long have you been doing this Father, this demon hunting business?" Nathan asked Anderson who had remained behind.

"I have been doin this sense th second world war lad."

Nathan was surprised; he put the Father at about thirty years of age. Normally he would have said he was pulling his leg, but given recent events his answer didn't shock him as nearly as it should have.

"Have you fought her before, Seras I mean." Nathan asked, still looking out at the garden not wanting to meet the Fathers eyes.

"Aye, but before I met ye, tiss out duty to kill demons and free those that they imprison."

Nathan sighed, he thought about Seras, both before and after. Before that night all those days ago her eyes were so soft and full of love and hope. When he saw her not an hour ago, they looked nothing like her. It was like someone else had her body. Maybe it was those images that let him make his choice, he didn't want his love to suffer anymore.

"Alright Father, ill join, under one condition."

"What's that lad?"

"That I be the one to free Seras, it's only right."

"Very well lad, very well."


	4. New Brother

Order 4:

New Brother

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Badrick

The Paladin watched from his view in the building as the pair of vampires took out the ghouls. He had already dispatched the head vampire, a freak whose ghouls continued to live on as mindless killing machines. His coat moved gently in the wind that was blowing in from the broken windows.

Pulling his cross up so he could look at it he smiled slightly. The little silver cross constantly reminded him of the person that he loved and the promise he had made to free her. If everything went according to plan he could free her quickly and send the demon that imprisoned her to hell.

His mentor had taught him well, had refined his talent for the sword and shown him the true meaning of being a Paladin. Yumiko, and Heinkel had been his first team and they treated him like a blood brother and he treated them like blood sisters. Those two had taught him what it meant to be God's divine punishment of heaven. They had been threw a lot and it had broken them when they learned of Alexander's death next to himself, Alexander was the big brother.

"Those that kill God's agents will receive no mercy from the Iscariots…" The Paladin said in an English accent. He would avenge the death of their brother, no one was allowed to take something and not expect to pay in kind.

'Tooth for a tooth, eye for an eye and a life for a life.'

SW-O4-B/

Time Stamp: two years, before present, several months after the Incognito event

Location: Berlin, Germany, Olympic hotel

The elevator doors opened and the trio walked out onto the floor. In the lead was Heinkel, dressed in her father clothing. Yumiko in her typical nun outfit and Nathan in his traveling sand colored priest cloths and coat, he wore his hair spiked slightly as well as reflective sunglasses at the suggestion of Heinkel. Their orders were simple, find and silence a radical terrorist leader who was residing in this hotel. Until recently the terrorist group had been labeled nothing more than a wanna be group, at least until they released a chemical attack on one of the churches here in Germany.

The attack left a few dozen dead, mostly children, and the remaining members of the church severally burned. The pope was so horrified by the loss of such young life that he ordered Section thirteen into action. "So this is the hotel they are staying in?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, though not for long, God wants to meet with them personally, were here to arrange the meeting." Heinkel chuckled. Yumiko sighed and Nathan remained indifferent, a lot had happened to him sense he agreed to Maxwell's "offer" nearly five months ago. It felt like he had shook hands with the devil when he agreed, the smile on the directors face bordered on insanity as he welcomed him into "the brotherhood".

When they returned to Vatican City Maxwell had informed Yumiko and Heinkel and the two quickly took him under their wings like a pair of big sisters. Nathan didn't mind that, he rather enjoyed the company of the two girls even if they were a bit, dedicated to put it politely, to their work.

He still remembered the first appearance of Yumie, it left him speechless as he watched the formerly gentle nun handle the Dai-Katana with such ease. The poor fools didn't have time to reach as the blade severed their heads from their bodies. Heinkel wasn't much different even though she used guns instead of a sword; her aim was flawless and hit her target, which was usually the head, even in the heat of combat.

A slight grin formed on Nathan's face as he felt the slight tap of his personalized swords and sawed off shot gun hidden perfectly under his coat. Both girls had taught him their skills to the point of near perfection. Yumie, rather than Yumiko taught him how to handle two katana while Heinkel taught him how to use a gun.

He still remembered the face she gave him when he presented the shotgun. She was so pissed at him until he showed the ammo, a custom designed stake, perfect for paralyzing vampires. With the skill that Heinkel had given him, it was a perfect hit every time. He had used the gun several times; when it fired the wooden part of the stake would paralyze the vampire as it hit the heart. The other section was silver, preventing any other vampires in the group from pulling the stake out.

Standing out side the targets door the trio looked at each other for a moment. "So, how are we going to do this?" Nathan asked.

"Quietly?" Yumiko asked hopefully.

"hmm, what do you think?" Heinkel said as she kicked down the door, guns drawn. Instantly there was gun fire exchanged. "Well, are you two just going to stand there?!"

Nathan sighed, looked at Yumiko and tossed her glasses case to her before pulling his pair of katana, entered the room, and joined Heinkel in the fight.

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Badrick

Alucard frowned. By his real count Seras was in the lead by ten by the time they finished mopping up the ghouls. He had taught her well, her powers matched his own in both physical strength and ability. If it weren't for the fact that they were lovers than he might have challenged her, but then again it was a perfect match, two monsters of equal strength and ability.

"I knew it!" Seras screamed as she came around the corner, even though the master to servant bond was gone; the mind link remained and had become two-way between them, so there weren't any hiding things from each other.

"Fine, go have fun." Alucard said acting hurt that it wouldn't have any fun.

As Seras walked by Alucard whispered one more thing to her. "Knock 'em dead kid." With that he sat down, pulled out a blood packet and began to drink.

SW-O4-B/

Seras walked into the warehouse, the redeemer fully loaded and at the ready in her hand. To her left were empty containers, piles of ash here and there with Latin papers half buried in them, and a few knives here and there. To her left was a flight of stairs leading to the offices.

With cat like grace Seras quickly closed the gap between her and the stairs. As she approached, a smell came across her nose. Something about the smell was familiar; it reminded her of hickory and pine. Where had she smelt that before? Instantly thoughts of Nathan came flooding back to her. The happy memories were almost painful to Seras as they crashed threw her mental defenses like they were nothing. She could only imagine Alucard's face of confusion as the images of Seras and someone else holding her.

Seras quickly brushed the thoughts aside, the warehouse must have been used to store timber and building supplies that would explain the scent. Still the thoughts had their intended impact on her. Longing, sadness, regret and loss had flooded threw her mind like a tidal wave.

Those sharp ice blue eyes that bordered on white still haunted her. She remembered that she never heard Alucard bring it up to taunt her, or anything else for that matter. It didn't matter though, not now while on a mission anyway. But still, those ice eyes were burned into the back of her mind, looking at her, longing for her.

SW-O4-B/

Alucard frowned again as the images from his lovers mind flashed across his eyes. He knew about him and his connection to Seras though he decided against taunting her when she was still his fledgling. Such torment would drive her possibly to the boy and who knew what would follow. When she became a Nosfaratu he saw no reason to bring up the boy, she could do what she wanted.

Still the feelings that followed concerned him; it was a bad idea to involve feelings while on a mission, especially ones that could potentially distract you. "Careful Seras…" Alucard mumbled.

SW-O4-B/

The paladin could hear the demon approaching, it thought it was being stealthy by the way it was hardly making a sound but it was wrong. Soon he would be able to free her; soon he would complete what he sat out to do.

SW-O4-B/

Seras walked along the hallway, her gun drawn and at the ready. Strangely her quarry hadn't moved. Something about this made her feel uneasy, even Anderson moved around, he wouldn't just stand their. She could barely make out his outline threw the walls with her vampire sight; he was standing next to a window looking out to the yard.

Softly she ran down the hallway, not making a sound. She took a breath and let it out, a remnant of her human side still around, with a single powerful kick she broke the door down to the room the man was in. "Hold it right there, Vatican dog."

The figure didn't move at first. Unknown to Seras he still held onto the small cross as she barged in. with lightening fast reflexes he rapped the chain around one of the swords handle and threw it into the door frame, a few inches from Seras' head. At first Seras didn't look, if she flinched for a moment the priest would be on her in a heart beat.

Something caught the light of the moon in the corner of her eye. It was small, like a necklace or dog tags. Against he will her eyes darted to the object and froze. A cross, no, not just any cross but something she knew very well. It didn't belong to a crazed sword wielding paladin named Anderson, but someone that had once slipped a ring on her hand.

"Where did you get that?!" Seras demanded the anger in her betraying her feelings as she recognized the object and its significance.

'If this Vatican dog harmed Nathan ill make his live a hell before I kill him.' Even in the poor light Seras' eyes couldn't reveal every detail of the man, lightly spiked brown hair, reflective sun glasses, and the general outline of Vatican agent.

Slowly the figure started walking towards her. "You should know Seras…"

The moon light played across his face, revealing all his features to the vampire. What caught her was when he removed his glasses and emerald green eyes looked at her. "…You're the one that gave it to me."

Seras couldn't believe who her target was; it had to have been some mistake or a joke. "N-N-Nathan?"

"Yes Seras, it's me." The paladin said, the other katana appearing in his hand as he approached.

"W-what are you doing here? Where have you been?" Seras stammered as she lowered the magnum, still in light shock.

"Hush, it won't matter much longer… DEMON!" Nathan said as he charged at her, his katana at the ready.


	5. Destroyed Memory

Order 5:

Destroyed Memory

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Badrick

Seras blinked before she moved with all her speed to dodge the swords strike. Nathan rebounded and used the power from the first strike to fuel his second attack. The weapon missed again, but slid across the skin of its target, sending a wave of pain through Seras' body.

"Nathan! Why are you doing this! You know it's me." Seras practically cried when she was out of her former fiancés striking range.

"We are God's representatives, earthly agents of divine punishment." Nathan said as he approached her again. "Our mission is to destroy any demon or heathen that denies the word of God."

"Nathan, what are you talking about, it's me, Seras. You know, mean kitten." Seras pleaded, someone had to have done this to him. Iscariot of course, the way he was dressed and the swords he had must have had section thirteen's finger prints all over him.

"I knew who the body that you posses now belonged to. Stand still and let me lay my love to rest, demon. In the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Ghost! Amen!" Nathan quickly ran and tried to strike again. This time his blade was met with contact with other metal, it was the redeemer.

"Nathan please snap out of it, don't make me shoot you!" Seras pleaded, memories of all the time they spent together had flooded her memory. She was fighting tears at the thought that the bastard Iscariot had brainwashed him.

'Seras shoot him! He won't stop until you're a pile of ash.' It was Alucard; he was running up the stairs when he sent her his message. Regardless of what deal the two had made he seriously doubted that she would be able to kill someone that had asked her to marry her.

The tears broke threw as Seras realized the truth. Alucard was right, Nathan wouldn't stop until she was dead. "Forgive me…"

With a quick burst of strength Seras pushed Nathan away, leveled redeemer and fired into his head. Nathan's body went flying back into the darkness with a loud thump. The sound of his body hitting the floor sent Seras into a sob as Alucard entered the room. Seras let the redeemer fall to the floor, what had she done? She had actually killed a human for the first time and it sickened her.

A loud gun report rang threw the small office. Seras looked towards Alucard, shock on her face. Imbedded in the vampires chest was a still smoking wood and silver stake, leaving him paralyzed. "Stay out of this…" Nathan said.

"A regenerator… another regenerator." Alucard managed to stay through the paralysis.

"What gave it away demon?" Nathan smirked. "Was it the green eyes, maybe the speed, or perhaps the fact that the bullet didn't put me down." The last bit aimed at Seras.

Rage, hatred, sadness, pain and longing built up in Seras. The Iscariot had taken her love and turned him into a monster that would kill anything and anyone that wasn't a catholic. Hell Nathan's family wasn't Catholic! Why had they made him into a regenerator? 'Alucard, is there a way to knock him out?' Seras mentally asked him.

'If you can get close enough to bite his neck, drain him until he faints, what are you thinking?' Alucard replied, aggravation at his current situation echoed in his thoughts. Seras ignored the last bit from Alucard, right now she needed to knock Nathan out and make him listen to her.

"Nathan, look at me…" Seras said, raising her right hand towards him. Alucard had taught her everything he knew, including putting mortals under her control. She watched his eyes intently, looking for any signs that his gaze might have for a second linked with hers and then he would be under her control long enough to bite him and knock him out.

'Seras look out!' Alucard called out again in her mind. The fact that all he could do was watch was killing him. He hated being left out, and to be paralyzed by a Vatican dog no less. Seras turned and moved in time as the other katana that was imbedded in the door way flew past her, slicing some hair away as it flew by and arrived in Nathan's free hand.

"Confused demon? I wasn't looking into your eyes but rather at my sword. We have improved God's gift sense Father Anderson!"

"What, you knew Anderson?" Seras asked in disbelief.

"He was my mentor!" Nathan shouted as he charged at Seras. Nathan was incredibly fast, more so than Anderson had been for sure. Seras no longer feared using her gun to slow down Nathan, the weapon held the same power as the Jackal and all it could do was push Nathan a few feet back.

_Click, click_ the bullets in the redeemer had finally ran out as Nathan approached Seras with his swords pointed down in a way that Anderson would have done. Seras stood in front of the window as he approached. She couldn't run out the room, Alucard was blocking the door way in his paralyzed state. She didn't want to use the full extent of her powers on Nathan either, she was certain she could reach him.

"Dust to dust, ashes to ashes!" Nathan proclaimed.

Seras jumped back at the last second to avoid the blades, shattering the glass window as she fell two stories to the ground. Nathan looked down to the ground from the window, noticing the increasing amount of fog coming from the darkness. "Good to see she is going to make this fun…" Alucard said.

"The demon is only delaying what's to come… as for you, Nosfaratu." Nathan approached the paralyzed form of Alucard.

"You think a Vatican whipping boy like yourself can hope to kill a monster like me, punk?"

Nathan chuckled, "You think that I would waste my time trying to kill you? No, that honor belongs to someone else." Something caught Nathan's attention at his foot, bending down he picked up a mouse by its tail.

"Hmm, vermin attract vermin…" Nathan said as he placed the rodent into Alucard's coat pocket. "Hope he makes a great conversationalist…" turning, Nathan ran and jumped out the window.

Time Stamp: two years, before present, several months after the Incognito event, two minutes after bursting in hotel room

Location: Berlin, Germany, Olympic hotel

The silencing was supposed to happen quietly, quickly and without drawing any attention from the local authorities. So like with any operation involving the Vatican trio in went in exact opposite of the mission outline.

Heinkel, naturally insisted on going into the room as loud and flashy as possible. Instead of silencing a single human terrorist the trio was confronted with a small task force of ghouls and a vampire thus the reason it was dragged out. Finally with the other two requirements out the window it wouldn't be a complete set unless the local police didn't arrive in full riot gear.

As soon as they saw the ghouls Heinkel opened fire as the two sword masters went about slicing the ghouls in two. The vampire, the former terrorist, laughed as he watched the trio cut down his ghouls. He had been feeding on the hotels guests so they meant very little to him.

"Quit your laughing you demon!" Yumie shouted, taking several ghouls out with her Dai-katana.

"Oh I'm sorry child, but it is so comical to watch your vain attempts to slay my followers!" the vampire replied.

Nathan had enough of this useless slaughter; the best way to free the ghouls would be to kill the vampire that had bitten them. "Yumie, cover me!" Nathan shouted over the weapons fire.

Pulling out his shot gun he took aim for the vampire and fired. The stake went flying past several ghouls, barely missing them as the vampire commanded those between him and the projectile to take the round. The vampire took the stake straight into the heart with dead on accuracy. The power of the stakes force pushed the vampire out through the window. Nathan got up and jumped out the sixth story floor after the demon, leaving the other two to deal with the remaining ghouls that were now pouring into the room.

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Badrick

Nathan landed hard on the concrete floor sending bits of the man made stone into the air. His eyes practically glowed in the heavy mist as he brought his swords to ready. "You know it will be easier on you if you give up now and let me send you back to where you belong."

"Nathan please, don't make me fight you." Seras called out, hidden in the darkness. Nathan chuckled at the plea as he began to search for the source of the voice.

"You would almost pass as the true girl I fell in love with, but I know that she died. You feeble attempts to mimic her are impressive, but fruitless. Just reveal yourself and I will release you as painlessly as possible…"

"Nathan please just listen to me. I gave you that cross, three days later you proposed to me in the park in front of my division. We were going to get married in the spring. Would a demon know that?" doubt began to creep into Nathan's mind, how could a demon know something that intimate?

In that moment of doubt in Nathan's mind Seras descended onto Nathan and bit down on his neck. Nathan shouted as he dropped his swords, reached behind him and threw Seras against a wall, tearing his neck. Seras quickly pushed off against the wall, turning in mid air she landed in front of Nathan.

Blood followed from the wound for a moment, the smell of a virgin regenerator was heavy in the air. "Try that again and ill make sure you get a taste of hell before I send you there." Nathan panted; in the few moments that Seras had attached herself to his neck she had drained him of a pint of blood.

"Any doubts in my mind are gone now demon, fatal mistake on your part." Nathan said as the wound sealed itself up, stopping the flow of blood. Picking up his blades he charged at her again.

Seras stepped back into the shadows before turning into mist. She had to admit that Nathan's blood tasted so sweet. The combination of virginity and regeneration power coursing threw his veins nearly rivaled that of Alucard's. She restrained herself from wanting to go head on with him to drain him dry. She wouldn't lose him again, not after he had come back into her life. In the moments that her fangs were in his flesh she caught glimpses of memories. His mind was archaic; it was amazing that he was so focused.

"I only did it knock you out Nathan, you wont listen to me." Seras said, defending her actions.

"Oh please, that has got to be the lamest excuse I have ever heard." Nathan replied as he kept moving, he wouldn't be such an easy target again.

Time Stamp: two years, before present, several months after the Incognito event, two minutes after bursting in hotel room

Location: Berlin, Germany, Olympic hotel, Falling very fast

Nathan dove like a sky diver towards the falling vampire, both swords in hand. The floors seemed to pass by slowly as he rapidly closed the distance between himself and his target. Within a second they became level to each other, for a moment they looked at each other. One showing hate and fear in his eyes, the other showing victory. With a quick swipe Nathan took the vampires head, turning the rest of the body to ash as it continued to fall.

Returning his swords under his coat he grabbed at the light poll and swung around before releasing and landing in a group of heavily armed police, all their weapons trained on him. Nathan could feel the shattered bones in his arms and leg that would put him out of commission for a while. "Good evening officers." Nathan said before disappearing in a mass of Latin holy papers.

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Badrick

"Oh please, that has got to be the lamest excuse I have ever heard." Nathan replied as he kept moving, he wouldn't be such an easy target again.

Seras had to admit, the reason was pretty sappy, biting someone's neck to knock them out, sad to any normal human and out right laughable to a paladin. She watched Nathan walk around the area, his movements were a bit sluggish, delayed, apparently the little blood that she had taken from him was affecting his movements, if only she could bite him again and hold on.

"Do you honestly believe that it's not me, the girl you asked to marry?" Seras called out, trying to insert another moment of doubt, another moment to strike.

"I believe you took her body when the vermin Alucard bit her."

"It was either that or be killed by a maggot vampire…"

"Some choice, obviously he didn't mention that she would die anyway, just that her body would be given to a demon to possess…"

"Then why not go after Alucard?" Seras couldn't believe she just said that.

"I see that loyalty isn't big with leeches like you, but if you must know, Alucard was promised to someone else. My condition to joining the Iscariot was that I could free Seras' body from you." Nathan said looking around. He didn't like the fact he couldn't locate the demon. She was obviously somewhere high, the perfect place to watch and eventually pounce on him.

Seras watched Nathan from a crane in the yard. He was the same as she remembered him and at the same time different. His voice, looks, movements and even his scent all screamed of the man she had fallen in love with years ago. But other things didn't speak of Nathan at all. His personality was obviously different, his eyes were never emerald green but rather ice blue that bordered on white.

'Must be the sign of a regenerator…' Seras thought as she remembered the eye color Anderson had, such a deep emerald green that it bordered on impossible green. 'Just like how mine are red now when they used to be blue…'

Time Stamp: two years, six months, four days before present. Four days before events of cheddar

Location: London, Local Park

It was a warm day; a light breeze rustled threw the trees as the couple walked threw the park. The young woman laughed as some joke her companion said. The young man on the other hand, seemed to have something on his mind. His hand was in his pocket while the other was wrapped around his female companion. The boy glanced around the park noticing the others had already assembled and kept their faces from being noticed by the young girl with him.

"You alright love? You haven't been yourself sense we came into the park."

The young man stopped and looked at his companion straight into her blue eyes. He could get lost in those eyes forever and he intended to. "Yeah, I have something on my mind. In fact I've had it on my mind for a while now and I'm wondering what you would think if I asked you."

"Ask me what?" The girl asked, returning the gaze into the boys ice blue eyes.

The boy let out a deep sigh as he got down on one knee. He could feel the gaze of each others friends and co-workers on him as he fished out the small box from his pocket. 'This is it. Will she say yes? Will she say no? How will she react?'

"Seras Victoria, we have known each other sense childhood. Been their for each other threw the thick and thin, and have supported each other in each of our choices. You're my guidance and light." Nathan said as he opened the box to reveal a wedding right to Seras. "Will you marry me?"

SW-O5-DM/

Seras' heart raced and then stopped suddenly. For that moment, time stood still. Her childhood friend had asked her the question that she had hoped for nearly a year that he would ask. The warmth of the day, the slight breeze, her friends around her that she suddenly realized were around her, all seemed to make it feel like a wonderful dream.

"Yes…" Seras said softly as Nathan took the ring out of its box and gently slipped it on her finger. They closed together and kissed gently. A dark shadow watched from the trees at the sight of the couple's embrace…

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Badrick

Seras snapped out of the cheerful memory as Nathan came back into view. Cheddar. That cursed town that had been burnt to the ground nearly two years ago. It was the place that their lives went to hell. She entered into the darkness of the night with Alucard and Nathan… what did Nathan enter? She saw no harm in asking him, maybe he might answer and that would be her chance.

"Nathan, what made you join the Iscariot? You're not Catholic…" her voice echoed threw the open yard near the warehouse.

SW-O5-DM/

Nathan listened to the demons question. The thoughts of the events that led him to the pact he made with Maxwell and the others flooded back to him. Unknown to him, Seras watched the memories from the blood that she had managed to drink from him for a moment. She watched threw his eyes as he tried to get to her supposed hospital room, him leaving to Italy, meeting Anderson on the train and excepting the invitation to the church.

She was sickened that the Iscariot took advantage of his grief and kindness. Watched in disbelief as he wondered the subway and stumbled upon Alucard's headless body and later their confrontation with Anderson. Finally the choice that Maxwell had given him, either join them or die. The lies that they had fed him and made him belief about her were horrific.

"Well demon if you must know…" suddenly a katana flew out from the darkness and struck Seras in the shoulder, sending her to the ground. Seras groaned in pain as she pulled the blessed silver sword from her shoulder and threw it aside as she lay on the ground. Her blood slowly began to return to her and the wound healed painfully slow.

"That's only a fraction of what I'm sure she felt when you dragged her soul out of her body so you could take its place." Nathan said as he approached the wounded vampire.

"Nathan, I'm… telling you… it's me… Seras Victoria, you know, Mean kitten." Seras said as she dealt with the pain from the wound.

"How dare you demon to use the name of the woman I loved. Rot in hell!" Nathan said as he pulled the other sword back, ready to take the vampires head. A gunshot rang threw the yard, the bullet hitting Nathan in the back. He turned to look at the one that had shot him.

"You! How did you get free from the stake?" Nathan shouted at Alucard.

The vampire smiled at the paladin and pointed at the small creature on his shoulder, the eyes of the mouse glowed red. "He wasn't a good talker but was very helpful when he took a sip of my blood."

"Like I said, vermin attract vermin." Nathan replied as he pulled out the shotgun and took aim for Alucard once again. He was about to fire when he felt someone grab hold of him and bite down on his neck. He screamed at the pain he felt as he tried to once again rip Seras off his back and neck, to no avail.

SW-O5-DM/

Seras bit down hard on Nathan's neck and drank greedily. She felt him thrash around trying to throw her off him again but something in her kept her from letting go. No matter what it was she simply wouldn't allow the Iscariot to get him back. Walter had to know something that they could use to deprogram Nathan.

She felt him weaken, his strength was leaving him and his mind began to slip into the darkness of sleep. Carefully she pulled her fangs out and turned him around to look at him. His face was full of hatred; suddenly his eyes began to change color. The deep emerald green gave way to an icy blue and shock.

"Seras? Is that you?" was all that Nathan could say before he collapsed her arms. Seras gently set him on the ground and looked over him carefully; she gently brushed a strand of hair from his face as she looked down at him sadly. Something was wrong with him.

Alucard pointed the jackal at Nathan's sleeping form, mainly at the neck. The gun went off as Seras managed to push the gun away in time, causing the bullet to miss Nathan completely. "Mine!" She shouted angrily at Alucard.

"Yours?" Alucard half laughed. "Last time I checked he had a sword in your shoulder and about to kill you."

"I don't care. Iscariot has done something to him, I've seen his memories. It was either join them or die. I won't let you kill him. If you do kill him, ill come after you, Alucard." Seras growled, the color of her red eyes flashed a brighter red at the last part of her threat.

Alucard merely chuckled; he enjoyed her personality more and more. "Fine, but if he comes after my master, ill take great pleasure in putting him down like the dog that he is."

"Come along, Mickey…" Alucard said to the mouse still perched on his shoulder as he faded away. Seras looked at the form of Nathan; his breathing was shallow due to the blood loss but other wise okay. The wound from the bite mark had already healed itself as she picked up his body and faded back to Hellsing herself.

Authors note:

Someone has asked if this will be a pairing fic and I can safely say that it will not be SxA, there might be some light romance involved. Such as the case in chapter one when Seras found the love letter from Alucard. But there will not be anything major between the two.


	6. Chains

Order 6:

Chains

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Nathan's unconscious mind, dream state

Nathan walked alone a darkened field, as far as the eye could see there was nothing but wheat. Lightning flashed over the field and was shortly followed by thunder and yet no rain fell. Nathan continued to walk in the field; suddenly a person came into view. An elderly woman, in her early forties at most, late thirties at least, as he approached she turned and gave a warm smile that only a mother could give their child.

"Mother¼ Mother!" Nathan shouted as he ran towards her. God, it had been so long sense he had seen her. As he came closer he noticed things about her that started to send up mental red flags in his mind. He looked at her smiling open mouth; her canines were abnormally long, far to long to fit in the mouth of a human. Her eyes glowed a soft red.

Nathan slowed down; the warnings screaming in his head activated a long dormant alarm of signaling a predator was nearby. He finally stopped, and started to back away. The woman that appeared to be his mother slowly approached him, the same smile on her face, but that only served to unsettle Nathan even more. Finally he broke out into a run.

He looked back; the woman kept pace and slowly was over taking him. The warm smile of a mother was replaced by that of a predator smile as it was running down its prey. Up ahead of him was a church; it simply appeared out of nowhere. Quickly he entered the holy structure and slammed the door behind him. Nathan Looked around the room, it was empty. As he headed towards the alter he noticed something on it. A pair of katana lying on the alter, almost as if they were waiting for him.

Slowly he picked up the weapons; they seemed so natural to him. Holy writing had been made part of the silver blade as he looked over the weapons sharp edges. Suddenly the doors opened and the woman walked in. Nathan brought the swords together, forming a cross in front of him as he prepared for battle.

Time Stamp: Present

Location: London, Hellsing Mansion, Infirmary

The doctors worked carefully as they tried to study the sleeping form of the regenerator, Nathan. They were all a little jumpy; they knew that the restraints were woefully inadequate to restrain the regenerator if the combination of blood loss and drugs were to suddenly wear off. And then there was the fact that the woman vampire was watching, half imbedded in the ceiling, their every move. She had personally promised none of them would know the meaning of the word sleep for a good month should they fail to find out what was making this man a regenerator.

One of the nurses looked over a recently developed X-ray of the regenerator's skull and brought it over to doctor. Seras noticed the doctor seemed to blink several times before coming to terms with what he was seeing.

"You have found something doctor?" Seras asked from behind him. The sudden question made the man jump. Quickly recomposing himself he showed her the X-ray images.

"If you look at the base of the brain stem you will notice a rectangular object." The doctor said as he pointed towards the item that he was talking about.

"What is it?"

The doctor sighed, still struggling to believe it. "It's a micro chip, but nothing like the freak chip's that we pull out of the NHB'S. Further more look at these strands across the brain, they appear to be connected to the chip."

"What does this all mean doctor, your trying to tell me." Seras said, trying to invoke some fear into the doctor to get him to cut to the chase.

"We, we don't know. It might have something to do with the blood work we completed on him whi…"

"You took blood from him?!" Seras said outraged. It may have been her feelings of protection over him, possibly she knew exactly how dangerous it was to remove even the slightest bit of blood from him with all the blood she had taken, he needed every drop.

"Yes sir, but not enough to put him in any danger. His blood work revealed that there are countless numbers of chemicals in his system, several that we can't identify, others that we are only starting to understand the full affects on a human."

Seras sighed; all these things that the doctors were telling her seemed pointless. She brought Nathan back to Hellsing and quickly convinced Sir Integra that this was the ideal way for them to learn the secrets of the Iscariot regenerator's. She did, however, leave out the part about Nathan being her fiancee and that she refused to allow the bastard's to get their claws into him again. "Fine, send your findings up to Sir Integra. How's, how's the regenerator?"

The doctor looked back up at her, he had some suspicions that officer Victoria might have had some form of connection to the man based on the fact that she was sticking around. However, he decided wisely and only nodded as he walked away after giving her his report on the mans health.

Seras looked back on at Nathan; she had been watching his dreams ever sense they returned to the mansion. The images, thoughts, emotions, and fears all seemed to focus on his mother and herself. She had looked into some other people's dreams before, mainly as training from her master and found them to be chaotic, broken and abstract in the meaning. But Nathan's, they were focused to the point of being driven. As if they weren't dreams but rather a horror movie and he had a first person view of all the carnage around him.

"Caring for your pet, Seras?" Alucard said as he faded into the room beside and slightly behind her.

"Is it really that strange Alucard? Most of us care for humans enough that we make them one of us, is it any different when you turned me? Or the way you feel for Sir Integra?"

Alucard snorted "He isn't human; he's a regenerator, a failed science experiment created by the Vatican dogs in a vain attempt to rid the world of our kind."

Seras didn't want to deal with Alucard at the moment and his poking at her care of Nathan so she decided to change the subject. "How's... Mickey was it?"

"He's taking care of the rat problem the building seems to always have. Walter spotted him turning a rat into a ghoul, needless to say ill have to command Mickey to only turn the other rats or just kill them." Alucard chuckled, he remembered Walter warning him if Integra spotted a decomposing rat walking around that Integra would use the new information retrieval techniques on him.

Alucard sighed; he wasn't going to be able to get a rise out of Seras. As he faded he said one last thing to her. "Be careful Seras; remember he tried to kill you."

Seras didn't care, something was wrong with Nathan and she was determined to help him. 'I know I can reach him, I just know I can…'

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Vatican City, Iscariot HQ

Maxwell sat at his desk, boiling over the report over Paladin Nathan West. Their most promising regenerator had been captured by the Hellsing trash. Pressing the intercom on his desk he called his aid. "Father Renaldo, please come into my office." A moment later the elderly Father appeared in the doorway.

"Yes Director Maxwell?"

"Take a look at this." Maxwell said as he handed the report over. Father Renaldo read over the paper for a moment.

"Oh my, shall I send Heinkel and Yumiko out to retrieve him?"

"No, I have a better idea. Was the chip installed into his brain before the mission?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, will be heading to London in the hour." Maxwell said as he retrieved a small remote control from his desk.

"Yes sir. What of Heinkel and Yumiko?"

"Send them on a mission, I don't care what, just them on something, they need to get back to the front lines." Maxwell replied, getting up and heading out of his office to the maker preparations to head to London.

Time Stamp: Present

Location: London, Hellsing Mansion, Infirmary, Secured recovery room

Nathan awoke with a pounding headache to greet him. When he awoke it was by reflex that he opened his eyes so quickly that he ended up looking straight into an intense beam of light. Instantly he closed them again but the damage was done, the headache had intensified. "Who would put such a bright light over someone's head?" Nathan mumbled.

"Oh, sorry about that Nathan." A woman's voice came.

The light went out and Nathan's eyes shot open once again. He must have been hallucinating; he could have sworn that was Seras. He Looked around franticly but couldn't make out any shapes. On a whim he called out her name and held his breath.

"I'm right here, right next to your bed." Seras replied, quickly understanding he couldn't fully see.

Nathan looked to his right. There, he could make out a vague shape and a few colors. "What's going on, I can't, I can't focus my sight. Wait, Seras your dead, am I in heaven?"

"You lost a lot of blood and the doctors basically overhauled on you. No your not in heaven Nathan, your still very much alive." Seras replied. 'Well at least he hoped I went to heaven that night.'

"My guardian angel then?" Nathan said as he reached out trying to find her hand, he needed to feel her warm reassuring touch. Seras smiled and fought back a small tear, how was she going to explain to him what she was now? How would he react, why was he acting normal now and not like the crazed paladin that he was hours ago.

"Nathan, what was the last thing that you remember?" Seras asked, moving slightly back to avoid Nathan's hand from finding hers, she wasn't sure how he would react to finding her deathly cold.

Nathan thought for a moment, frankly he could only remember things from a few months ago. The last thing he remembered was killing some vampire as he fell out of the hotel. The next thing he remembered was laying in this strange, supposed medical bed. He was about to tell Seras when he felt something behind his head. Like a dull pressure one might feel if a poll was pushing against your head. Suddenly he cried out at the sudden pressure of pain.

"Nathan what's wrong?!" Seras shouted, trying to hold Nathan down, she didn't have to worry about restraining herself to prevent herself from harming Nathan, his regenerator abilities and strength were still in place. She looked into his face and paled even further than a vampire could. Nathan's eyes were flashing from ice blue to green and back again, as if the two colors were battling for control.

"Doctor!" Seras shouted. Almost before she could finish her call, several doctors and nurses ran into the room, pushing Seras aside as they tried to stabilize their patient.

Slowly Nathan calmed down before he drifted off to sleep. Seras turned to the doctor for answers. The doctor looked at her and sighed, he knew she wanted an answer, but he wasn't sure she would like what he had to say.

SW-O5-C/

"We think that we know what the chip is for, and this recent event confirms it. We believe that the chip is what controls his regenerator abilities and personality." The doctor said for the second time. He was in Sir Integra's office with his collogues as he explained their theory. Seras, Alucard and Walter were also in the office listening to the doctor's report; Seras was by herself in a darkened corner of the room as she listened.

"Is there anyway to remove the chip from his brain doctor?" Sir Integra asked.

The physician only shook his head before explaining. "The way the chip is laid out threw his brain, it would be impossible to safely remove it without killing him. Frankly I can't for the love of me figure out how they managed to insert the chip in the first place."

"Could he fight the chip?"

Everyone turned to Seras who, until that point, had remained silent. "When I bit him, I formed a link, I can see his thoughts and dreams. Is there a way I could possibly help him fight the chips influence over him?"

A grin formed on Alucard's face at the idea. He could just imagine the look on the Vatican dogs face seeing one of their own warriors fighting along side Hellsing. "You could simply turn him, Seras."

The room fell instantly silent as the idea of yet another vampire, a former paladin no less, would join Hellsing. All eyes were on Seras as if to watch if she would honestly consider the idea and propose it to the Iscariot regenerator in the cells below.

SW-O5-C/

"What…" that was all Nathan could say to what Seras proposed. He was restrained in his bed, tubes leading out of him that carried away a constant stream of blood, the tube was small enough to keep the newly formed blood cells in check, effectively keeping the chip dormant.

"Keeping you hooked up like this, your body can't take the strain of creating new blood cells only for them to be taken away by that machine." Seras explained to Nathan, she had just proposed the few options that the doctors had come up with. The first one was to attempt to induce coma until they could figure a way to remove the chip without killing him, another was Seras helping him control the chip instead of the chip controlling him. And finally the last one was turning him, effectively rendering the chip deactivated sense the doctors were sure it wouldn't be able to interact with an undead body.

"Look on the bright side, we would be together." Seras said, trying to cheer up her fiancée.

"These past three years have been confusing as hell Seras." Nathan said as he rubbed his temples remembering the past events, or the events he could remember. "First some doctor tells me your dead, then I see a guy in red with his head cut off in a train later on he's fighting father Anderson. Then he tells me about all this undead stuff, I end up hunting vampires and terrorists for the Catholic Church… and now here we are, and you're proposing to turn ME into a vampire. If I told this to a shrink they would lock away the keys…"

Seras chuckled. 'Well at least he hasn't lost his sense of humor…'

"Seras, don't take it the wrong way, but id rather you help me control this brain chip instead of turning me into, into one of you."

Seras couldn't help but feel a little hurt, though she didn't show it. She gave a reassuring smile as they began to work mentally to block the chips control over Nathan's mind.

Time Stamp: Present, two days after Nathan;s capture

Location: London, abandoned section of town, during vampire hunting mission

A pair of blades cut threw the darkness, an inhuman scream stabbed in the night a moment later as a ghoul's undead cells in its body released their connection to each other. When the blessed silver cut threw the critical part of the body and killed the other undead cells, the rest just simply lost the will to continue on even though their new master demanded that they remain. They just surrendered to the fact they were on barrowed time and fell to the ground, piling into ash, as they should have when the vampire bit their former masters neck, transferring ownership to itself. "Rest in peace." Nathan said as he continued on.

It had been nearly two days sense his capture by Hellsing. No, not capture, more like rescued him from the Iscariot and their lies. The leader of the organization, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing herself had briefed him on the truth of the Iscariot's as he lay in bed, Seras by his side as he recuperated and fought the will of the chip in his brain.

When Sir Integra had left the hospital room Nathan asked Seras if she was always like that, so cold and at the same time understanding. He was surprised to learn that normally she was cold and rarely revealed anything else about herself. It may have had something to do with the fact of what Iscariot had done to him.

Nathan moved incredibly fast as he dived, twisted, turned and dodged threw a gauntlet of vampires threw the street, decapitating all of them in a fraction of a second. He may have not been a Iscariot paladin anymore but that didn't mean that he couldn't use his skills that he had learned from his mentors.

That was another thing, he was certain that Iscariot would come after him now. He had learned the truth even when it was clear that they had gone to great pains to ensure his loyalty to them. He suspected that the nightmarish dreams that came every time he went to sleep was the chips doing as well. But now he had Seras by his side again, even if she wasn't human anymore could he honestly say he was as well? How many humans could regenerate a severed limb or take a bullet to the head and stand back up and grin.

He could feel her presence in his mind, like a calming affect it was all that he needed to keep the chip at bay. Things may have not been the way he planned it, but they were together again and he wouldn't give that up again for anything. Within a few more minutes all the ghouls and vampires were silenced and the trio of slayers stood together in the square, two of them vampires themselves.

"You fight good for an X Vatican dog." Alucard commented with a straw to a blood packet in his mouth.

"Same to you, Emedos Exairon ." Nathan replied. A grin formed on Alucard's face in response to the name that Nathan had called him; Seras gave a strange look at both of them.

"It means killer of his own kind." A voice came from the darkness. The trio looked frantically in the darkness to spot the source of the words. Alucard was the first to spot the pair of men dressed in priest clothing.

"Section thirteen, Iscariot organization." Alucard smirked as he prepared his Jackal once again and took aim for the lead man.

"I wouldn't do that, Nosfarutu Alucard." Maxwell replied after seeing the gun leveled at him.

"Why not? My master isn't here to say otherwise. I think she would rather enjoy the fact that I sent you to see your maker."

Maxwell chuckled and then turned his attention to Nathan, Seras had come up beside him, Redeemer drawn and at the ready. "So, young Nathan, you have fallen for the demons tricks, I'm sure you believe that it is indeed the woman you fell in love with that is beside you right now."

"I know the truth Maxwell…" Nathan spat. "I know that you implanted a chip in my brain, you filled my head with lies to suit your twisted means. Tell me, are the nightmares from your chip as well?!"

Maxwell chuckled before breaking out into a laugh. "I guess we could be blamed for that, but we're here to have you to return to us. We can forgive you for your weakness young Nathan."

"What makes you think that I will come with you now that I know the truth." Nathan said as he brought his Katana to the ready.

"My dear boy," Maxwell half laughed as he retrieved a small box like object from his pocket. "What makes you think that you ever had a choice?"

Maxwell pressed a button on the device, moments latter Nathan dropped his weapons and grabbed at his hear before dropping to his knees. The pain was intense, it felt like someone was taking an electric drill to his temple and pushing deliberately slowly into his head. Finally he screamed out in pain as he pounded at his skull, trying on some primal level, to dull the pain with another, but to no avail.

"What are you doing to him?!" Seras shouted, leveling the Redeemer squarely at Maxwell's head.

"No! Don't! Maxwell, please… Seras… make it stop!" Nathan screamed in agony as the chip sent electrical impulses threw his brain. Suddenly, just as quickly as the pain had come, it had vanished and Nathan dropped to his side, his pale blue eyes closed.

Seras fired her weapon at the leader of the Iscariot's, only to have it miss as something sliced threw her leg, throwing her aim off. As she fell she saw the cause of the poor aim, her lower leg was missing. "What…"

Standing over her was Nathan, his eyes glowed a deep emerald green as a smirk formed on his face. "Demon, in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Ghost, die!" Nathan said as he brought his katana down upon Seras, his fiancée.


	7. Caged Mind

Order 7:

Caged Mind

_-Attack the mind, once that is under control the body will follow¼_

Time Stamp: Present

Location: London, abandoned section of town, during vampire hunting mission

Nathan brought his katana down on Seras, ready to deal a killing blow when a loud gun report shouted into the night. The bullet from Alucard's Jackal shattered threw Nathan's twin Katana, destroying them both, preventing Nathan from striking Seras with his blades.

In the same fluid motion that he used to strike Seras, Nathan took the remaining power from his strike to throw himself back, removing his position between the two vampires.

"Nathan… why?" Seras half pleaded as her lower leg finished regenerating. Nathan remained silent and motionless, still holding the remains of his weapons.

Maxwell chuckled to himself before breaking out into a laugh. "He can't hear you, Draculina."

"What did you do to him!" Seras shouted in anger. She couldn't blame Nathan for his actions; clearly he had lost control to the chip. She reached out mentally with the link she and Nathan had created to hopefully bring him back. What she felt confused her, it was nothing, there was no link to speak of. It was as if the two had never created the link to help Nathan fight the chip.

'Alucard I can't find the link that Nathan and I created.' Seras mentally told her former master.

"Nathan, come here." Seras commanded as she raised her right hand towards him in hopes of using her powers to bring him closer to herself. Nathan remained frozen to the stop he had landed on.

"Weren't you listening demon? He can't hear you, even if he did, your cheap tricks wouldn't work on him, seeing as his memory has been wiped clean of the last few days!" Maxwell said victoriously.

"What?" Alucard asked. How could someone wipe someone of their memories.

"I'm sure your know of the chip in his brain, with a simple press of this button, I can wipe his memory clean."

Alucard snorted at the explanation, the mere ability for a human let alone Iscariot to do so repulsed him. "Your just like a maggot vampire Maxwell, you force others to do your dirty work. Actually, your worse."

Alucard began to walk towards Maxwell, his jackal at his side and at the ready as he continued. "Your worse because you take people that you have promised would do your lords work and turn them into living ghouls. What's worse, you make them watch from their own eyes trapped in their bodies, a ghoul is just a body. Your not worthy of hell!"

Alucard jerked up his arm holding the jackal, took aim and fired at Maxwell, only to have the bullet be intercepted by Nathan using himself as a shield. "How utterly, pitiful."

"To you, maybe, you filthy demon. But to us, the perfect counter weapon to Draculina over there. Tell me, Miss Victoria, can you kill him knowing that the man you know is trapped in his own body? You can't turn him into one of yours, the chip makes sure of that. I wonder what will you do…"

"You bastard." Seras swore under her breath.

"Well, I think its time we take our leave. Father West, if you would be so kind." At the command Nathan reached under his coat and retrieved thousands of holy papers to spirit the trio of Iscariots away from the area. As the papers flew and engulfed them Maxwell made one last comment to Alucard.

"Paladin Anderson sends his regard, Nosfarutu, he looks forward to seeing you again." and with that, the papers fell to the ground, revealing the trio had vanished from the area.

Alucard chuckled to himself, "So, the Vatican whipping boy is still around. How fun." Alucard turned to Seras, he was sure she would at least have some tears on her face, he was a little surprised to see an aura of red seeming to bleed off of her body.

"They took Nathan, my Nathan, to use as a weapon against me!" Seras growled. Her fangs grew in size in response to the rage she felt building up inside her. Nathan had been lied to about the truth, and to make sure that he remained theirs forever, they practically placed shackles on his arms and legs to bind him to their will, just like a ghoul.

Nathan belonged with her, to her, in more ways than most could imagine regardless of what Maxwell said. She was his protector and should have become his lover. "I'll show them something worse than hell!"

Alucard only grinned like a chausseur cat at the sight.

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Vatican City, Iscariot Head Quarters

The large church was empty, even devoid of pews that nearly all churches of modern age had. Suddenly papers began to appear in the great cathedral, moments later a whirlwind of the papers formed for a moment before dispersing and revealing the Iscariot director, Maxwell, his personally body guard Renaldo and Nathan.

"Chief! Nathan!" a pair of feminine voices rang out. Looking across the large room the trio saw Heinkel and Yumiko running towards them. Maxwell thumbed another button on the control in his pocket, returning Nathan back to normal, still devoid of the memory from the last few days.

"Sisters!" Nathan shouted joyfully as he ran towards them. As they met they embraced in a group hug to welcome back their brother and student. Maxwell and Renaldo calmly approached the reunited team.

"Nathan, I want you to go see father Benjamin in the medical wing about your memory. After that the three of you can take the rest of the day off." Maxwell said when he got close enough.

"Thank you chief." the three exclaimed before heading down to see Father Benjamin, the resident doctor and part time exorcist. Maxwell chuckled as he watched the three run down the hallway almost as if they were siblings in a race. In a way they were family. The chip in Nathan's mind only controlled his tendency when he was in battle along with a few other abilities. When he wasn't in battle and at ease it was really Nathan.

'I did the lad a favor when we tested that chip on him. He couldn't know what the vampire Draculina would have done to him, what perversions he would have been subjected to. No, he's better off here with us.'

With a sigh, Maxwell left for his office to check on the other "experiment".

Time Stamp: Present

Location: London, Hellsing Head Quarters

Seras punched at the stone wall in her room, leaving an impressive crater as a result. It had been a few days sense Iscariot recaptured, no, sense Iscariot ripped Nathan from her and she was still enraged at it all. If it weren't for Sir Integras direct order, she would have boarded the first plane to Vatican City and brought back Nathan herself, regardless of how many Iscariot agents she had to kill.

In the time sense then Seras had been on three missions. In each case she completely destroyed the entire enemy in record time. Alucard had watched from a distance at her work, he couldn't say he was surprised at how she was taking this. It had happened to him a few times before; one of his bride's ages ago had been captured by villagers. However instead of just freeing her they had both slaughtered all of the villagers, they went door to door once he had rescued her, killing them all without any remorse.

Seras wanted Nathan back, bad. Alucard understood that, that was why he stopped courting her for the time being. Nathan, even though Seras would try, could never become a vampire. Alucard knew that the moment they met. The boy was still a virgin but that was beside the point, something about his blood, the smell of it, told Alucard that Nathan's body would kill itself before the transformation took.

Alucard could wait, sure it would take some time before Seras could get over Nathan, but he knew that eventually it would be like it was before she found Nathan again. In the mean time he would enjoy the show that she put on whenever she went on a mission. She became even more beautiful to Alucard when she was bathed in the blood of her enemies. It was truly an amazing sight for him.

R-O7-CM/

Sir Integra sat at her office desk going threw several different files however; all the files spoke of were two people. One was Seras Victoria, the other Nathan West. Integra had been extremely displeased when her vampires returned without the former paladin only to learn of the true meaning of the chip implanted in the young priests brain.

"So, Iscariot is no longer keen on turning their agents into fanatics, they are resorting to out right slavery."

"What do you expect from Romans, My Master?" A voice echoed in the large room. Integra didn't bother to look around for the source of the voice, if Alucard wanted to, he could make it impossible to pinpoint where he was standing in the room.

"I expected at least some form of human decency from them. To turn their own agents into practically slaves."

Alucard merely chuckled at her response. "You need only to look at their past, turning Christians into torches in the stadium, finding interesting methods of execution. With such a history one would think that they would have already done worse to their own kind."

"What do you want Alucard?" Integra wasn't in the mood to deal with her servant at the moment. She was more concerned about how to classify Nathan, he was English born, non-catholic and yet the Iscariot's turned him into a regenerator, one that seemed to rival the late Alexander Anderson.

"Maxwell mentioned someone interesting before the three of them left myself and Seras, that Anderson sent his regards."

Integra stopped reading the file and calmly looked up at Alucard. "You told me that man was dead, that you had decapitated him with a bullet from your gun. Bloody hell Alucard, even the troops saw the body! Are you telling me that bastard can re-grow his bloody head?!"

"I'm not saying that, but it would be fun all the same if he was back. It has grown rather boring as of late without him around." Alucard said as he began to read one of the files on Nathan on Integra's desk.

'So, Integra has taken an interest in the boy as well…'

Integra noticed the file Alucard had in his hand and decided to choose that to change the subject, the idea of Iscariot's resurrecting Anderson just seemed to cross so many lines. Then again, she had suspected Maxwell to be insane for some time now.

"I understand that Seras grew attached to Nathan in his stay here, rather very attached even for your vampire standards if I understand correctly."

"Yes, though it is unfortunate that she can not turn the boy even if she wanted to."

"Oh, and whys that Alucard?"

"His blood. Something about it, the scent tells me he wouldn't survive being turned."

"Interesting, does Seras know about this?"

Alucard paused for a second, as if trying to sum up the best way he could answer her question. Finally he came up with the answer. "No, she doesn't."

Time Stamp: one year, three months from present

Location: London, Cheddar, moments before destruction of town

The Iscariot team moved quickly into the burning town. The British army had already started the blaze on the town to prevent any further vampire incidents and the flames we on their way to the church where one of their best agents had fallen.

The armored transport crashed threw the surrounding graveyard, crushing every tombstone in its path under its weight. The forest around them was already in flames, it would only be a few minutes before the fire crossed the dried grass yard and came to the church as the agents jumped from the opening and entered the small building.

The interior of the building was a mess, pews thrown about broken, blood everywhere, the trade mark sign of a fierce battle. The agents instantly located the decapitated body of Anderson and brought it back to the transport, a few moments later the located the head and placed it in a container, the sight of it causing a few of the agents to vomit.

Finally they located the last item, most likely left behind by the Hellsing troops because they didn't know what it was or the power it held. It was strange that the demon Alucard didn't bother to tell them about it as well. One of the agents bent down and picked up the sword, the large silver claymore was light in his hands. "Sir, we're ready to go, the flames should cover our escape."

"Very good, lets head out, we will give our fallen brother a good catholic funeral." Nathan said as he sheathed the claymore and headed towards the transport. Alucard would pay; first he had taken Seras, now his mentor. Oh yes, Hellsing would pay for Anderson's death.

Time Stamp: Present

Location: Vatican City, Iscariot Head Quarters, Secret lab ten

"Report."

The scientist jumped when he heard the director's voice. Quickly he gathered himself and told director Maxwell the latest findings on the man floating in a large tank connected to countless wires and life support machines. "Well he is alive and recovering from his soul being forced back into his body. Even though he went in easier than we suspected, it nearly killed him."

"What about the preparations done to his body?" Maxwell inquired.

"The Latin words that we tattooed all over his body should be as effective as scrolls that he uses to create barriers. The words long his right arm, in theory, should allow him to cast fire."

"Good, when will we be able to revive him?"

The scientist paused for a moment, not sure if he should give say. "Any time really."

"Good, get him out of the tank then, its time we end this game with Hellsing." Maxwell said before turning to leave, he didn't see the nod or the slight smile on the sleeping form of Anderson as the liquid began to drain from the tank that suspended his body as it regenerated.


	8. Freedom

Order 8:

Freedom

Time Stamp: Present, one week after Nathan's recapture by the Iscariot

Location: England, Seven Sister Cliffs

Anderson held his hand out at Seras, a small flame floated in his palm waiting to be enlarged to take the vampire. Nathan lay on the ground not that far from either of them, neither knew if he was alive or dead. "So now Draculina, ye die. It's a shame that young Nathan couldn't finish what he set out to do, no matter for the lad though. When this is over all we have to do is activate the chip in his head and he will never remember ye." Anderson half laughed.

Seras took a step back, the Redeemer was completely out of ammo, she had used most of her power from the fight with Nathan and she couldn't sense Alucard anywhere.

"You damn bastard, can't you just stay dead for once?!" Seras shouted, some blood trickled down the corner of her mouth as she swore off at the resurrected paladin.

"God brought me back lass to finish my mission in killing all ye undead monsters like ye self lass. Prepare to receive what ye deserve in tryin to corrupt one of us of God's holy punishment!" With that, Anderson stretched his hand further and allowed the flame to erupt out of his hand.

Time Stamp: Twenty-four hours before present

Location: en route to England

"We thought you were dead, Heck Father I was one of the agents that recovered your body." Nathan said as he sat on the other side of the small cabin they had selected on the train back to England. Henikel, Yumiko and himself were shocked when they saw him walking in the Cathedral, covered in Latin phrases that were used on the barrier scrolls.

Henikel thought the worst and pulled her guns out, ready to kill a possible undead Anderson when Maxwell had stopped and explained what had happened. "Father, what was it like? I mean do you remember what it was like to actually enter heaven?"

Anderson looked out the window for a moment, as if to recalling a fond memory of his time in their Eden. "I never made it past the front gate lad." Anderson replied with a grin on his face.

For a moment Nathan paled, had father Anderson done anything so bad that they would send him back instead of admitting him into heaven? Anderson saw the lack of color in his young friends face and gave a friendly laugh.

"Don't worry lad, don't worry. They simply said it wasn't my time. They let me stay close though, until God's earthly agents had repaired my body."

"Ah, for a moment there, well I'm sure you know what I was thinking Father. Alexander, did you see Seras?"

Anderson was taken a bit back; Nathan had only called him by his first name when he was truly concerned over something of great importance. "Nay lad, I'm sorry to say she can never enter heaven until ye free her body from the demon that took it. Don't ye worry though, that's why we are headed for England, to free ye fiancée's body so she may enter heaven."

A bit of disappointment at that news crept across Nathan's face for a moment before he replied. "Well then, I wont be merciful to that demon."

"That's a good lad."

Time Stamp: six hours before present

Location: Hellsing Manson, Integra's office

"Alucard, Seras, we have confirmed it, Nathan is back in England. Your orders are simple, capture him and bring him back. I will not have the bastard Iscariot capturing our countrymen to turn them into their pawns! He is near a town by the seven sister cliffs."

Seras visibly perked up when she heard her leaders orders. She had feared that should Nathan be spotted again in his home country, that they would be ordered to kill him. Now she had a chance to reclaim her Nathan, this time she would make sure no one got near him to do harm to him again. Without asking for permission from either her commander or Alucard, Seras opened a dark portal to her room to retrieve her weapons.

"She seems to be in quite a happy mood." Integra remarked.

"You're allowing her to retrieve who she vowed to protect, my master. You may find it hard to believe, but Seras would give her life to protect that Vatican boy."

"Ah yes, about that Alucard. You told me that Nathan's blood would not allow him to be turned. Are you more powerful than Seras?"

"Possibly, why? What are you getting at my master?"

"I want you to kill Nathan if it looks like he can not be captured. Restrain Seras if its necessary".

Alucard chuckled at the thought of having to carry out his master's orders. "Seras most likely knows what you just said my master."

"I'm sure, that regardless of whatever relationship you two now share, that you have some way of keeping that information from her, do as your master commands."

Time Stamp: four hours before present

Location: England, Seven Sister Cliffs

The two priests walked along rapidly darkening streets of the town. If everything was going to plan, than Hellsing had become aware of their presence in this town awhile ago. Now they only had to wait for the targets to appear.

Walking down the street Nathan's ears soon picked up the sound of music, and after proposing the idea, the two paladins entered the bar to listen to the music and order a few drinks while they waited.

"So you're going to go after Alucard?" Nathan asked his mentor.

"Aye, him and me have some history that I want to settle." Anderson chuckled.

As they continued to talk Nathan noticed the band getting ready to begin again, quickly excusing himself from the table he went over to the band and asked something out of Anderson's field of hearing. Anderson watched as the leader of the band looked surprised at the request but shrugged and allowed Nathan on the stage. "Ladies and gentle men, id likes to introduce father Nathan West, a man of God and Soul."

Anderson watched as Nathan pulled out a small contraption from one of his pockets and chuckled as he recognized it as a harmonica. The bar fell silent as the band plus priest began to create an amazing tune of music. Soon some lyrics began to follow the music both by the lead musician and Nathan.

'The calm before the storm...' Anderson thought to himself as he continued to listen to the peaceful music that the band and fellow paladin created in the bar.

Time Stamp: moments before present

Location: England, Seven Sister Cliffs

Two dark portals opened in on the top of the cliffs grassy surface, as the two Hellsing vampires emerged from the darkness. As soon as the night's moist air hit Seras' nose she could detect Nathan's scent. Something else existed in the air; the scent was familiar but warped. As if the smell was allowed to rot partly before being used again. Alucard just smiled when he noticed the scent as well.

"So, Maxwell wasn't lying when he said that Anderson gives his regards."

"Anderson is here?"

"Not to worry, ill entertain our returned Vatican whipping boy. You go and find your pet." Alucard said before he vanished to search for his favorite opponent. Seras was a bit confused before she realized what he meant, the two scents, were fairly apart from one and another. Quickly picking up on Nathan's familiar scent Seras ran off in its direction to confront her Nathan.

R-O8-F/

Alucard was ecstatic with joy at the prospect of fighting with the Vatican dog once again. When he thought he had killed him, he felt a little cheated that he had killed the paladin with such relative ease. He had imagined ripping the limbs off the regenerator one by one, not shooting him in the neck. But he hadn't been himself back then, that mind poison that Seras was pumping into his mind had affected him not to mention he wouldn't allow the lowly whipping boy to take his child from him. But now, he shivered at the possibility of actually fulfilling the way he wanted to kill Anderson.

Finally he reformed into his human self on the cliff as he looked for his prey, he was close, but where was he hiding?

"So, we meet again, ye filthy monster." Andersons voice called out, hidden somewhere in the darkness.

"Ah Anderson, I'm glad that you are well, I feared the worse when my old Jackal's bullet completely destroyed your neck and your head went rolling around the room." Alucard smirked.

"I'm more than a match for you now."

"I'm sure, why don't you show yourself Vatican."

Anderson granted Alucard's wish. Stepping out from the shadows he revealed himself. Everything seemed the same except for the man's face. Faint Latin words glowed softly all over the man's head and most likely the rest of his body. Alucard could feel a slight energy coming from the scrawling, similar to barrier the priest would sometimes put up.

"I see that you have found the joys of tattoo's, Vatican whipping boy, but I would have gone for something else." Alucard said as he pulled out the Jackal and a recent new toy, thanks to Walter, Hellfire. The weapon was black with a silver colored grip, the barrel was longer than that of the Jackal and if weight were a matter, it would be twice as heavy. It used a four round magazine; the bullets were hollowed out and filled with Napalm and silver shavings. The bullets themselves were twice as thick as his index finger. The combination of explosive and Napalm rounds from his two guns should prove interesting for tonight's entertainment.

"So Vatican, did you come back with any new toys?"

Anderson gave a slight nod as he reached back and pulled out the ancient claymore that he had used in their last battle. "I said new toys."

Holding the claymore easily in his left hand he opened the palm of his right and allowed some fire to appear in it. As a show of force he allowed it to become a pillar several feet into the air before bringing it back down to fit in his palm. "Ye happy vampire?"

"Very, lets begin." Alucard said as he raised Hellfire and unleashed a bullet from its prison, beginning the battle.

R-O8-F/

Seras had followed Nathan's scent to an old lighthouse on the cliffs. It was getting stronger as she got closer to the abandoned structure, strange that she still hadn't seen any sign of him yet. No barrier, insane laughter typical of a regenerator, nothing.

The silence was so unnerving; she couldn't even hear a heartbeat or breathing rhythm if he was near by. Suddenly a gun shot report broke the silence, it was far off, most likely Alucard had found his opponent. She hadn't gotten any call from him if it was Nathan so she continued her search.

Another gunshot report, close, to close! Seras jumped to the side and watched as a silver and wooden stake flew past her before disappearing into the darkness. "Congratulations, you're the first one to ever dodge a shot from my gun." Nathan said as he appeared from behind a partly destroyed wall, double barrel shot gun in hand.

"Just don't make a habit out of it." Nathan said as he took aim again and fired. Seras jumped several feet into the air as she dodged the stake, but the blade of one of his katana met her shoulder.

"What did I tell you demon." Annoyance was in Nathan's voice as he threw his shotgun to the ground and unsheathed his other sword. Seras winced as she pulled the blessed silver katana from her shoulder and threw it aside. Her instinct was to go for her weapons to defend herself, but maybe she could get to Nathan, she wasn't entirely convinced that Iscariot had indeed erased his memory of their last encounter with each other.

"Nathan, its me, break threw what they did to you. Here, let me help you." Seras said, but Nathan ignored her pleas and her offer of help as he ran towards her, sword at the ready.

R-O8-F/

Anderson dodged the bullet from Alucard's rather large gun. The bullet continued on its way until it hit a tree, the Napalm in the bullet exploded, the fire grabbing firmly to the tree as it began to feed on the dry wood. "Good to see that you didn't let your skills dull Father!"

Anderson ignored Alucard's comment; instead he concentrated on the fight. He could feel the Latin words on his legs begin to warm, suddenly a burst of energy seemed to have been transfused into his legs as he raced towards the vampire. Alucard wasn't expecting the sudden burst of speed; the mistake cost him a gash across his chest. Alucard growled, annoyed as he felt the familiar sting of the claymores power prevent him from healing. "When I finally kill you tonight, ill make sure that sword goes with you." Alucard threatened.

"Go ahead vampire, try me!" Anderson replied as he raised his other hand, sending out a ball of fire. Alucard quickly dodged the flaming projectile, not in the mood to remember what it feels like to be burned alive. Alucard fired another round from the Hellfire, this time the bullet hit its target. He watched with some satisfaction as the napalm exploded across the paladins chest. Alucard glanced up to look at Andersons face, hoping to see some expression of anger, fear, anything that would be pleasing to see on the regenerators face. He didn't expect a grin.

Anderson merely brushed the flames away with the same hand that seemed to control fire. "Ye toy must be broken vampire." Anderson said as hundreds of blades came flying out from his coat.

R-O8-F/

The sword sent sparks to the ground when it hit the wall, a moment ago Seras had been standing beside the structure. If it weren't for her vampire speed she was certain she would… she didn't want to think about it. Pulling the Redeemer out she began to fire the bullets repeatedly. To her surprise Nathan didn't bother to dodge the rounds but rather deflected them with his sword.

Seras was annoyed and saddened at the same time. Annoyed that clearly Nathan was playing with her, had he been anyone else, a freak or vampire, she would have already had enough and kill him. Her sadness came from the fact that yet again she had to fight him.

Using her gun to block Nathan's sword strikes she thought of anything she could us to her advantage. She could try the same tactic she had done against him when they first fought. No, that wouldn't work, nothing was high enough for her to hide and then pounce. Before she knew what she was doing, she realized she was several feet away from Nathan, who was clutching his chest and breathing heavily, she must have kicked him in the chest to give herself some distance, she hoped that's what she kicked anyway.

Nathan tried to ignore the pain the demon had inflicted. It was a good thing he was a regenerator, the pain, he was sure, would have been worse if she did managed to kick it clean off, but damn, it hurt like hell. Brushing the pain aside, he reached out for his other katana. The silver blessed blade flew into his hands as he prepared for battle. "When I kill you, my love will find peace in heaven. I will not allow her soul to be lost!" Nathan shouted as he rapidly closed the distance between himself and Seras.

Seras took aim and fired her reloaded Redeemer; the bullets at least would slow him down. 'How the hell can I get close enough to him?' Seras wondered as she dodged another blade.

'I just got to knock him down long enough…' Seras thought to herself. Taking careful aim she fired at the one place she knew would at the very least stun him. The bullet flew from the barrel of her gun at the quickly approaching priest. Time seemed to slow down for Seras as she watched Nathan try to swing his katana in front to deflect the bullet. With her advanced sight she saw the bullet miss the blades by a fraction and continue straight for his fore head.

R-O8-F/

Alucard hated that blade. Why hadn't they taken it and melted it down into some silver bullets? He was used to not caring if he was injured, normally he would heal himself within moments and slowly kill the bastard that tried to kill him.

Anderson 1.5 was a slight annoyance as well. The Latin words that had been tattooed to him had not only enhanced his already super human strength and speed, but also seemed to admit an energy that was sapping Alucard's strength, be it hardly noticeable it was still annoying. "So tell me priest, what is the real reason that you took Nathan and made him into one of you." Alucard said as he dodged a flying sword.

"Ye really want to know vampire?" Anderson asked as if this battle was an every day thing.

"Why not, you tell me why you took Nathan and ill tell you why I took Seras." Alucard promised with a sly voice, something that you would hear from a con artiest.

"Too bad!" Anderson shouted as he threw holy papers at the vampire. As soon as they hit the master vampire they formed together into a tight chain. The Latin words in close proximity to Alucard quickly stole all his strength. All Alucard could do was watch as hundreds of Andersons blessed swords flew from his coat, all impaling him.

R-O8-F/

The bullet struck Nathan square in the fore head, sending him on his back. Seras wasted no time and was upon him in seconds. But when she got there she froze. Looking down she couldn't help but gaze at him. The wound on his head had already pushed the bullet out and he was healing, though she had no idea when he would awaken.

She bent down to bite on his neck, to drain him enough to weaken the chip in his brain and allow the real Nathan a fighting chance. Her lips grazed the warm skin of his neck; her teeth began to apply pressure. Nathan awoke moments before his skin gave way to his fiancée's bite. With speed that rivaled that of a vampire he reached over and threw her into the wall.

Standing up he checked his neck, glad to only find scratch marks from Seras' fangs and not two pairs of wounds. Panting, he grabbed one of his katana and walked slowly over towards Seras. Here and now he would finish what he had set out to do.

Seras was still lying on the ground, half dazed. Opening her eyes she blinked a few times to clear the blur, she wish she hadn't. Standing over her was Nathan, a single katana in his hand. "And now demon, go back to hell!" Nathan shouted as he brought his katana down on Seras.

R-O8-F/

Alucard couldn't move. The combinations of holy binding papers and hundreds of swords in his body had effectively paralyzed him without the need of a wooden stake in his heart.

"This looks familiar, don't it ye filthy vampire." Anderson chuckled as he walked over to Alucard, Claymore in hand. "Only difference is that your vampire lass isn't around to stop me this time."

"I swear priest, if I don't kill you, she will." Alucard growled.

"Ha! I doubt that. I think my lad Nathan and her should be finishin up their little get together by now."

"Your poor excuse for a student can't possibly kill someone of my blood." Alucard spat, entirely confident in Seras' abilities.

"Ye think so?" Anderson said as he bent down near Alucard as if to say something between only them. "Can ye honestly say that she can kill her love? I don't think so, that's why Nathan was such a find. His grief was all we needed to build him into the perfect weapon against ye lass."

Alucard began to struggle against the swords and holy papers. It wasn't that he feared for Seras, no he knew when the time came she would make the right choice, but it was that he hated when someone used another for their dirty work. To Alucard, they were worse than maggot vampires.

Anderson chuckled at the sight. "Struggle all ye like, it wont makes a difference in a moment." Standing up once again he brought his claymore carefully to Alucard's chest. He was certain that the monster could feel the power so close to his heart.

"Goodbye, Alucard." Anderson said as he raised the claymore, and struck the holy sword down threw Alucard's chest, slicing the skin, breaking threw the bone, impaling itself through his heart and through his back.

Alucard's body shook as the blessed silver refused to remove itself from its body. Convulsions over took the slight tremors as the ancient vampires eyes turned black. Within his body, every thing was turning to ash, starting with his heart. As the convulsions began to subside, what remained of Alucards consciousness could hear Anderson's insane laughter, it seemed so distant to him now.

"Seras..." was all he said before his eyes closed. Anderson merely chuckled as he bent over the body of his fallen foe, victory was at last his. He had to get his head shot off, die, and be brought back to life, but it was worth seeing the demon laying there with all the swords in his body.

"I now ye can hear me demon. We know ye can't die that ease so we will put ye where no one can reach yeah." Anderson aimed up and pulled the trigger on the flare gun signaling the near by helicopter. As it landed several Iscariot agents jumped from the transport and approached Anderson and the fallen vampire.

"Hand me a steak lad." Anderson said. Walking over to Alucard, Anderson ripped his claymore from his chest and in its place stabbed the wooded steak.

"Chain the demon up, fly over the sea and drop him out after a few miles, ye understand?" The agents merely nodded as they grabbed hold of the paralyzed vampire and dragged him into the transport.

Anderson watched as helicopter took off and flew out to sea. There would be no way for Hellsing to recover their per abomination. Anderson smiled as he headed off to see how Nathan was faring, with any luck he would get their to watch his student silence draculina.

R-O8-F/

Seras waited. Waited for the feeling of her loves blade to come crashing down on her, waited for death to come and collect, waited for it all to end. When the moment should have come several times over she opened her eyes and looked down the length of a katana.

Nathan was holding it, suddenly he pulled back and sent it forward again, like he paused simply so Seras could watch the come breaking threw her skull. No, instead of that, Nathan froze once again, the tip of the sword a fraction of an inch away from Seras' delicate pale skin.

Seras looked up in Nathan's eyes, expecting to see hateful emerald globes looking back at her. Instead she saw ice blue. "Why. Why can't I..." Nathan stammered.

What was happening? Nathan took a step back and dropped the sword before gripping his head and screaming out. It finally hit Seras, Nathan, the one that was being held back by the chip in his brain was fighting for control. "Seras?"

She didn't need a moment longer, jumping up she ran towards him and embraced him in her arms. It might not have been the brightest move, if the chip were to take control again than he could surely crush her in his arms. "I'm here Nathan, I'm here."

They held that embrace for a few minutes before pulling back to look at each other. Seras was relived to look up and see ice blue and not emerald green in her loves eyes. Slowly they closed the gap to kiss each other, something neither had done for each other in nearly three years. Just as their lips met Nathan was ripped from Seras' arms.

"So lad, Draculina cased another spell on ye. No worries, I shall end ye suffering and free her soul."

Nathan recovered from the violent throw and attempted to tackle the paladin, only to be thrown back by Anderson's powerful fist. Then he turned to a stunned Seras.

Anderson held his hand out at Seras, a small flame floated in his palm waiting to be enlarged to take the vampire. Nathan laid on the ground not that far from either of them, neither knew if he was alive or dead. "So now Draculina, ye die. It's a shame that young Nathan couldn't finish what he set out to do, no matter for the lad though. When this is over all we have to do is activate the chip in his head and he will never remember ye." Anderson half laughed.

Seras took a step back, the Redeemer was completely out of ammo, she had used most of her power from the fight with Nathan and she couldn't sense Alucard anywhere.

"You damn bastard, can't you just stay dead for once?!" Seras shouted, some blood trickled down the corner of her mouth as she swore off at the resurrected paladin. She was getting weak, all the fighting had seriously weakened her and it was starting to show.

"God brought me back lass to finish my mission in killing all ye undead monsters like ye self lass. Prepare to receive what ye deserve in tryin to corrupt one of us of God's holy punishment!" With that, Anderson stretched his hand further and allowed the flame to erupt out of his hand.

Seras dodged the flame without much trouble, but she knew it would be more difficult to continue without any ammunition or Alucard's help. Where was he anyway? She couldn't sense him anywhere. Anderson was enjoying himself when Nathan called out to him. "Father, stop, the demon doesn't have control over me anymore. Let me put an end to it."

Anderson looked over at Nathan, his hand still stretched out at Seras. "Very well lad, but if you falter again, I can't promise ill be able to miss ye." Anderson said as he tossed his katana over.

Nathan grabbed it with one hand and began to walk over to Anderson who had turned his attention back on Seras to see her reaction to Nathan once again losing to the chip. Anderson was smiling with a face of victory. He had slain the demon Alucard, and now his student would slay the demons as well. Soon Hellsing itself would fall.

Nathan stopped beside Anderson, gripped his katana firmly, and stabbed his former mentor in the back. Continuing to push the sword in he summoned his strength and pulled the other regenerator along. With a swift turn of his entire body he launched Anderson into the air a dozen or so feet away. "What!"

Nathan approached the shocked Anderson, his other katana in hand. "I thought ye said the demon didn't control ye anymore lad!" Anderson said as he brought his claymore to the ready.

"Your right, I did say that and I meant it. The demon that you lying bastards put in my brain doesn't have control over me anymore." He turned to Seras, she was shocked at what Nathan had just done.

"You were right Seras, I didn't forget what you tried to do for me…" turning his attention back on his former mentor he brought his weapons to the ready.

"Lets see who's the better sword dancer, Father." With that, the two master swordsmen clashed silver. While Nathan had the advantage of Yumiko and Anderson's combined sword training, Anderson had the heavy claymore and a Latin magic enhanced body. The sound of the swords against each other was deafening, Nathan blocked a strike from Anderson's claymore with his two katana and kicked each other way.

As soon as they rebalanced each other the two quickly closed the distance. To Seras it was strange to see a sword fight in real life instead of a movie. Such a spectacle had not been witnessed for a few hundred years. A thought of joining the fight crossed her mind but she decided against it. Even as a vampire, she wouldn't be able to help without the use of her Redeemer.

The dance the two sword masters were doing was nearly hypnotic, striking, blocking, dodging, all their moves done with ease due to all the training both hunters had. A flash of fire came Anderson's hand the moment the two were forced apart from each other. Nathan rolled to the side, regained his footing and ran towards the pyro paladin. The action surprised Anderson before he had a chance to react Nathan had stabbed both his swords into his chest. Using the swords as handles, he pulled the regenerator off the ground and threw him closer to the cliffs.

"Ye are forsaking ye God Nathan! Repent!"

"No, I'm not forsaking God. If he's a god that forsakes someone under circumstance than he's not the Christian God. I refuse to believe he would forsake Seras…"

"Seras is dead, I told you myself lad." Anderson said as he struggled up to his feet.

"No, I know the truth now Anderson. And you're going to pay." Nathan charged Anderson, swords at his sides. Anderson raised his arm and unleashed a spray of fire directly onto Nathan. The fire didn't seem to faze him but Sera's could smell burning flesh.

Nathan stabbed Anderson once again with both swords, but this time Anderson had something waiting for him. As the swords pierced threw his chest, he brought his claymore out from the side and impaled it threw Nathan.

Nathan grunted as the large and heavy sword sliced threw his body but he kept pushing Anderson back to the cliffs edge. Finally they arrived at the edge, both impaled by the others weapon and losing blood. "Time… to answer… to God, paladin… Anderson." Nathan said as he pushed a little harder.

Anderson began to lose his balance; he was going to go over the cliff in a few seconds. He watched as Nathan began to back away. He wasn't going to let this traitor off that easily. Just as he began to fall he opened his coat and allowed the rest of his swords to fly at Nathan. He watched the stars as he fell down the cliff, the swords of his student still embedded in his chest, and then darkness.

R-O8-F/

Seras ran towards Nathan, she had stayed close and watched Anderson go over the cliff, leaving Nathan standing and still alive. Nathan heard her approach and slowly turned to see her. Seras stopped and gasped when she saw hundreds of swords embedded in his Body. Nathan gave a slight smile before he collapsed; Seras caught him in her arms as he fell.

"Seras… forgive me…" Nathan said as he looked up at her, his head was laying in her lap. God she looked so beautiful, even if her eyes had changed color that only seemed to make her more beautiful. It angered Nathan that he had tried to destroy such beauty.

"Don't say that, theirs nothing to forgive. Your with me now."

Nathan coughed up some blood. Then he felt it, the same pain in the back of his head that he felt days before. The chip was trying to take over again. The thought of him becoming something like Anderson again sickened him. He realized that no matter how much he fought the damn chip, all Maxwell would have to do would be to press a button, and then he would come after Seras again, unable to control himself.

He felt something slide out of him, looking down at his chest he saw Seras was trying to pull the swords out while cradling his head at the same time. "Seras… no, leave… leave them in."

"What are you talking about, if I take them out you will start to regenerate love."

"Exactly, when I'm fully healed, ill come after you again…"

"Your with me now Nathan, I wont let anyone harm you, Maxwell cant control you anymore."

"Your sweet to say that Seras, but we both know that eventually they will come close enough to erase my memory…" Nathan coughed up some more blood that had gotten into his lungs, it was painful, but not as painful as it was to watch him try to kill his love threw his own eyes."

"Seras, bite my neck, drain me dry…"

"What?!"

"I cant go with you, Iscariot would have made sure to that, and I cant stand the possibility of being forced to kill you. Please, set me free of this hell."

"Nathan, I don't want to lose you again." Tears began to form in Seras' eyes; she couldn't believe that Nathan was asking her to kill him.

Nathan brushed a hand across her cheek, wiping away a blood tear. "I'll always be with you, Kitten. Besides, ill put in a good word for you when I get in heaven. Now please, do it, don't let me become another monster like Anderson. I can't stand the thought of killing you and enjoying it…"

Seras bent down and kissed Nathan on the lips; she knew what was to be done. What they had done to Nathan was worse than a vampire turning a human into a mindless ghoul. They had trapped him in his body and forced him to watch.

Reluctantly she broke the kiss and went down to his neck…

R-O8-F/

Seras Victoria stood in black out in the rain surrounded by her fellow soldiers, commander and few personal friends as the dirt was shoveled back into the fresh grave. Integra had agreed to place Nathan in the Hellsing graveyard, normally reserved for fellow soldiers and members of the Hellsing family themselves. She claimed that they could make sure that Iscariot couldn't get a hold of Nathan's body, but silently she saw Paladin Nathan West as soldier of Hellsing, he had fought the Iscariots twisted will and saved Seras. For that she was great full. Integra looked at the inscription on the head stone. 'Here lays Nathan West, a phoenix among men.'

"What do you think you are doing, English sow?!" Everyone turned to look at who had just insulted their leader, rage erupted in Seras as she saw it was Maxwell, and behind him, Anderson.

"I could ask you the same thing, warthog." Integra countered.

"We are here to claim the body of our dearly departed brother, Father West. Now get him out of the ground and hand him over to us." Maxwell's reply was the soldiers reaching for their side arms and aiming them at the intruders.

"You have some nerve Maxwell, thinking you can take a fellow country man, turn him against his people and love. Then expect to take his body to Rome to do some sick experiment I'm sure on him."

Maxwell was losing his temper. He would not be denied what he came here for. "Father Anderson…"

Anderson stepped up from behind him, swords drawn and a twisted smile on his face. The guns the soldiers had pointed at Maxwell quickly shifted to the regenerator.

"Maxwell, I will give you ten minutes to get out of this country before I consider you an NHB and order all my men and Miss Victoria after you."

Maxwell glanced at the young vampire; she looked like she was about ready to rip him in half. The look in her eyes warned him that even if she weren't a vampire, it wouldn't stop her from making sure he gained a new understanding in pain. "You wouldn't dare."

"You have nine minutes now, catholic, be glad that your paladin destroyed my other servant. You know that he would make the devil look tame if I ordered him to kill you."

The leader of Iscariot hated to lose, but he wasn't in the best of spots to fight further. Looking at Nathan's grave he spat on it before ordering Anderson to stand down. "This isn't over, Hellsing." Maxwell said as they left.

"No you bastard, it isn't. I'll make you pay for taking my Nathan from me…" Seras growled loud enough so only Integra could hear the threat.

Integra just looked at her servant, things would be different now. That was for sure, Alucard was gone, Seras had lost her master and her love in the same night. "We will all make them pay Seras."


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

In the darkness lay a lone body. If light was present a viewer could see the pale skin, destroyed flesh, and hair shifting to white. But no one could see him, be they six feet or sixty feet away. Suddenly a sound came from the body, it gasped for breath, though it didn't seem needed at the time. A doctor would have attributed it to gas escaping from the body, except for when it breathed in a second time, and a third and then another.

Realization came to the being of his surroundings. To normal human eyes the darkness wouldn't reveal anything of where he was, but unfortunately him, his eyes did. At first he shrugged against his confinement, who wouldn't after seeing where he was?

Suddenly he stopped, a feeling of peace over took him as he began to fall asleep. Slowly his body began to regenerate all the damage it had received. Power began to flow back into his flesh as the last bits of damage faded away. "This is not your grave, but you may rest here for a time all the same..."

------------------------

Special thanks goes to Thess for helping me in editing the last three chapters of the story. Without your help, this wouldnt have been as good as it is now.

Deticated to the fans for the Reprieve Saga, the story has just begun.


End file.
